He's Just A Guy
by MidnightRose243
Summary: A new transfer student comes into Kukai's life and becomes a part of the guardians. She just believes that Kukai is just a guy. Will Kukai be able to change her mind? KUKAIxOCxIkuto? Please review!
1. The First Day

"Oh My God! There's a rat on your bed!"

"Huh? UWAH!"

**THUD**

I fell face first on my fluffy ocean blue floor. "Ow…my nose…" I winced at the pain and sat up slowly, rubbing my sore and red nose.

I glared at my twin sister, Amaya, who scared me out of my wits! I slowly raised my head enough to see her face glaring back at me.

"Well, what do you want? You know what time it is?" I ask her with distaste in my voice. "You're asking me? Go check your clock." I glare at her

again and pout. I turned to my night stand and held the four-leaf clover in my hands. '_7:35'_ read the four-leaf clover clock as the second ticking

hand ticked. I look up at my sister again and raise my eyebrow. "And? What am I supposed to be seeing here?" She scoffed and swiped it out of

my hands and pointed at the right hand corner. "You tell me what's the date and day today." I squint my eyes and see the dreaded word and

numbers. '_06/09/2010 Monday'_ Also known as the last day of freedom.I scrambled to my feet, hitting my sisters face in the process, and ran into

the bathroom.

'_Shit shit shit shit shit shit, how could I wake up late on the __first day of school!?'_

Yep, you guessed it. It's the first day of school in a new school…again. You see, our family is, how should I put this… easy-going.

My parents left us here in Japan to study here while they go around the world on business trips or just for fun.

I live here with my twin sister, Amaya, who is actually my younger sister. Yeah, she's responsible, get off my back! We arrived in Japan after my

mom and dad got married again. My dad got a job here in Japan but as a business man. He goes to other countries to make deals and all that. So

that explains my dad, but what about my mom? My mom considers the business trips as her 'honeymoons' and other than that she's a

photographer. She takes pictures for our family's website. She also does pictures for newspapers and what not but she's loyal to our website. So

since, my dad goes around the world, she wants to be there to document it all. Our parents trust us to take care of each other so I'll do that…

Starting with the first day of school!

FF to School

My breaths came in short bursts as we run to the gates. I rest my hands on my knees and catch my breath, my chest burning due to the rigorous

run. My sister catches up with me and starts panting heavily. I straighten my posture and look up at our new academy. It was huge with a white

exterior and stairs going inside. It was more sophisticated and took my breath away. It filled me with splendour. It reminded me of a palace or

something. I check my bright purple wrist watch as I catch my breath. '_7:50'_ I stare back at the academy and see my sister starting to approach it.

"We're gonna be late if you're gonna keep gawking at it." She said to me with a smirk. "Hey Wha-? You get back here!" I say as I ran after here,

entering our new life as Seiyo Academy students.

We ran through the morning lit halls, passing many surprised students. We just ran any where we thought our classes could be located. I look

down at my pocket as I felt my phone vibrate against my waist as we ran. I grabbed it and flipped it open. It was a text message from my old

friend, Grace. She was a foreign exchange student in my class in my old school. We were close friends and we kept in touch ever since. I read the

e-mail and smiled at its friendly contents:

"_**Hey Sky! What's up? It's been weird here in Southville. So many new people! Wanna hang out later at the mall this weekend? Let's say **_

_**12-ish? How's that sound? :) TTYL :D –Grace"**_

I smile and started to e-mail her back as we ran but something hit me.

**BAM!**

I fell flat on my bum but kept my undergarments from being revealed. I rubbed my head and looked to see who I ran into. I see someone with

blonde hair and a blue plaid cape with his back turned to me. He was bending over and I guess was recovering from the impact. He noticed me

before I could apologize and reached for my hand. I moved it somewhere else but he just kept coming closer. '_WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AREN'T YOU _

_BACKING AWAY?! WHAT IF-??'_ I screamed inside my head as his face kept coming closer. It was only a few inches away and his pink eyes were

half-opened. I just kept looking at him, the tension was building. I shut my eyes and was about to scream….

Until...

"You're phone. It fell when I bumped into you. I'm sorry if there was any damage to it." I opened my eyes and looked at his open palm. There lay

my black and purple striped flip phone with my favorite strawberry phone chain. I realized it and took it in my hand. I look up as the boy stood up

before me. He held out his hand, which I gladly took, and pulled me up.

He pulled me a bit _**too hard**_ because I couldn't catch myself. I landed on his chest and he held me in his arms. "Are you okay?" I looked up to

those pink eyes of his. Feeling my face turn hot, I stepped away and bent my head down. "I-I'm fine! Sorry 'bout that." I looked around me and

noticed some people were watching us. '_Oh great..' _

**RING RING**

I turned to the bell ringing. '_Oh Shit.'_

I ran as fast as I could and ran to what seemed to be my class. I quickly knocked the door and slid it open.

"Is this the Year 6 Star Class?" I ask politely. I look to see a pink haired girl in one of the chairs staring intently right back at me. We both catch

each other staring and she turned her face away, "No, this is the Year 5 class. _Baka"_ The whole class swooned, "Cool and Spicy!" I sweat drop

and played with my fingers. "I'm probably not in the right class, but do you know where the Year 6 Class is?" The teacher's smile was warm and

made me relax a little. "Just climb up the stairs and take the 1st door on the right. It's the class that says '6' and with a star hanging near the

door." I smiled and bowed at him. "Thank you sir, bye." I turned and closed the door behind me. I sighed and stood there at the doorway. "Ah

jeez, now I have to climb stairs again." I said to myself. I jogged up the stairs and reached to the said classroom.

I took a deep breath as I stood at the doorway. I knocked at the door and waited patiently, rocking on my heels. A teacher with long brown hair

and green eyes greeted me. "Oh! You must be our new student!" She said as she stepped out of the classroom. I nodded at her and bowed.

"Good Morning Ms. I'm so sorry I'm late." I apologized. She made a motion as to say to perish the thought, "No no! I should apologize. I should

have told them to draw you a map. This school is mighty big." I grinned at her with politeness. She told me to stay outside while she tells the

other students about me. I nod and lean against the cool walls of the school. Thoughts start racing through my mind. '_What if I stutter? What if _

_they think I'm weird? What if I won't pass? What if I get stalkers? WHAT IF THEY DON'T HAVE PIZZA?!' _I widened my eyes for I was shocked at my

own thought. I turn my head to the sound of the classroom door being opened. She popped out her head and turns to see me and motions me to

come in. I follow her hand and I finally reach into the classroom.

The first thing I see are people's eyes staring into mine. I feel my body tense up. '_Shit! Jeez they're always like this with a new student.' _I took a

deep breath and faced the class. "Everyone! This is the new student I was telling you about. Her name is Asakura Sora. Care to share a few

words, Sora-chan?" I glance at my teacher. She gave me a warm smile, "Come, say something about yourself." I turn to the class again and met

at least a thousand eyes. '_It's now or never Sora!'_ I took a deep breath and felt my burden lighten from my shoulders, "I'm Asakura Sora. I'm 14

years old born on August 20, 1996. My blood type is O, I love chocolate and hate insects. I hope to have a wonderful year with you all. Please

take care of me." I bow to them and regain my breath. '_Awesome, got that over with.'_ I smile to myself and regain my posture. "Great! Thank you

Sora, please take a seat behind Souma-kun. Raise your hand plea" "Oy! Nice to meet you Sora! Sit here, Sit here!!" I turn to see a brown spiked

haired boy with alluring green-ish yellow eyes waving frantically at me.

'_What the hell's with him?' _I smile nervously. "There. Well, take your seat now Sora, so we can resume class." My teacher said to me. I nod at her

and walked towards the frantically waving Kukai. "Man, you're super slow! I've got a lot of things to tell you." I hear from him as I take my seat.

His body was turned to me and he was grinning a great deal.

"Hey, I'm Souma Kukai, the captain of the school's soccer team. Nice to meet you!" I stare in wonder at his enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you too…" I

reply. His eyes look into mine with curiosity, "Hey, what school did you come from before coming to Seiyo Academy?" I close my eyes and rest my

chin on the back of my hand. "Southville. It was my old school in the Philippines. I traveled here because of my dad." I see him nod his head in

understanding. "I see... hey, were you in any team in your old school?" I look at him in interest and he stared back with the same intensity. My

face turned hot and I looked away, "Well, I wouldn't say a team. I was part of the orchestra then and student council." His eyes widen with

amazement, "Wow! You must have been good! What instrument did you play?" His expression showed tons of excitement and enthusiasm. I

open my mouth to answer but was interrupted. "**ACHEM"**

We notice a fuming teacher before us, her foot tapping impatiently. "Souma Kukai and Asakura Sora! Pay attention, this is important!" I blush in

embarrassment, "Sorry Sarah-sensei, it won't happen again." She nodded at me and turned to the chalkboard. "As I was saying, the

circumference of the circle is…" I tuned her out for a while and just stared at the clouds. The clouds had a texture to them. It was as if popping out

from the sky. Big white blobs of fluff passing through the sky; I was about to day dream until a whisper reached my ears. "_Psst!" _I turn to see

Kukai facing me once again. _"Kukai! We'll get in trouble if you keep talking to me."_ I hissed at him. _"Just this one, it'll be quick!" _I glare at him and

sighed. I turn to my right and checked if our teacher was looking. I looked back at him and said, "_Make it quick." _He turns to the teacher and turns

back to me. He motions me to come closer. I lean in and feel his hand cup my ear. "_I'll introduce you to the other guardians. Today, after school. Just _

_meet me at the soccer field."_ I blush as his whispers tickle my ear. I pull back quickly and put my hand to my ear. He just grins at me and gives a

thumbs up, "_Okay?" _I bent my head down but nod quickly to his question. I noticed he turned back to the front of the class.

I was starting to pay attention to the class when a sudden sound pierced the air.

**RING RING RING RING**

I stared in disbelief. _'I wasted a whole period doing nothing?!'_ I head desk myself and just slumped there. I see a pair of sneakers and feel a nudge

on my shoulder. I look up to see Kukai looking down on me. "Are you going out to buy food or did you bring your own?" I sit up and he moved

away for me to have room. I reach into my folder and picked up my bento. I hold it out to him and asked him in a monotone voice, "Does this

answer your question?" Kukai stares down at it and grins at me, "So that's how it is? Well!" Kukai pulled up his chair and sat across me, "I'll just

sit here and wait for you then." I stare at him for a few seconds and slowly turn back to my meal. I open the bento and was welcomed to a happy

meal (Onagku-Nyaha! McDonalds :3) I examine my meal to see rice, squid shaped hotdogs, some ketchup and ham filled eggs.

I smiled down at my bento '_My favorite meal! Well I did prepare it…' _I got out my sky blue chopsticks and started to eat. "Itadikimasu!" I poked one

of the squids and dipped it in the ketchup. I popped it in my mouth and grabbed some rice. I smiled at the taste. '_So tangy and sweet!~' _I noticed

that Kukai was just watching me eat with a solemn face. I tried to continue eating but when I opened my mouth to pop in another squid hot dog

he opened his mouth too, as if to eat it. I cringed and slammed my chopsticks on the table. Kukai looked at me with a confused face. "Do you

want some, Souma-kun?" I ask with my face hot and red. I widened my eyes. '_Did I just call him Souma-kun?? WHAT'S WITH THAT?!'_ I mentally face

palmed myself but a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Thanks Sora-chan! But you can just call me Kukai." I looked at him and he grinned at me.

I became more flushed but poked a squid hotdog and dipped it in ketchup. As I dipped it in ketchup I could see Kukai lean back in his chair and

count with his fingers, " Kukai-kun, Kukai-san, Kukai-chan, Kukai-sama, Kukai-dono, Souma-kun, Souma-san, Souma-chan, Souma-dono, The list

goes on! You can pick from those names if you like. I'd like Kukai-dono though." I glare at him and hit him playfully, "What the hell Kukai?" I

laughed and he started laughing with me. I held out the hot dog to him and I froze in place. His face was so close to mine when he leaned to bite

off the squid dog. I flushed again and bent my head low. '_Jeez, why am I feeling this way? He's just Kukai.'_ "That was good! Saved me from the

brink of death." I smiled and continue eating, half listening to Kukai and half thinking.

**FF to After School :D In Royal Garden**

I hardly kept up with Kukai, he was quite faster than me. '_How the hell can he get so fast?! Uh-Oh.'_ I saw Kukai stop abruptly and was standing

there. I couldn't stop my feet and ended up bumping my nose at his back. "Ouch…" I winced at the pain. "Got hit again…" I mumbled to myself.

Kukai turned to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on! Let's get inside." Before I knew it, I was already inside in front of a white table with five

people sitting in the chair. "Oy! I'm back." Kukai said with a little salute. "Ugh…" I felt like hurling! I regained my posture and stood up straight,

still holding my head. "Are you alright?" I open my eyes half way and saw the boy I bumped into this morning. "Huh? Oh I'm fine, no worries. Just

that Kukai pulled me in here, is all" I said embarrassed. He smiled, "Well, I'm glad. I believe you are Asakura Sora, am I right?"

I looked at him in amazement, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"He's the King's Chair Hotori Tadase." I look over my shoulder, "King? Uh…are we under some monarchy or something here?" Kukai laughed,

"Nah, it's what we call the president here. You see, they are the guardians." I turn to Kukai with a quizzical look on my face, "Guardian?"

"Un, Guardian. Guardians are like the special student council of Seiyo Academy." Kukai told me. "Ah, I see." I say.

I turn to the table again and look back at Kukai. "But um, one question." Kukai looked at me again, "What is it?" I turned to Kukai with a question

mark over my head, "Why did you bring me here?" I sweat drop. Kukai placed his fist over his open palm in enlightenment, "Ah, I brought you

here because I thought you could help out." I raise my eyebrow at him, "How am I to do that?"

"You can become the Silver Comet." We all turn to see a man with light brown hair with the same hairstyle as Tadase-kun. "President!" Tadase

said in surprise. "President? I thought you were the president or something Tadase." I said unsure of myself. "Well, this is the president of Seiyo

Academy, actually." He replied with a sweat drop. I cringe at my stupidity. "Oh…" I face palm myself, "Anyway, what do you mean Silver Comet?" I

ask. The man raised his finger, "Well, the silver guardian, even though he or she has no Shugo Chara, they are able to assist the guardians in any

problems that happen in the academy." I stare in wonder. "Wait wait wait wait wait, HOLD ON A SEC!" I yell. Eyes are all on me and I cringe for a

second. "Well, okay, what is a Shugo Chara? What kind of problems do I face? Why me? What kind of position is the Silver Comet? What am I to

do?" I ask in desperation.

The president smiles and says, "That's easy, all will be revealed…in the next chapter! :D

* * *

As you know, I don't own Shugo Chara! I'll submit the next chapter once I get at least one review :P


	2. The Silver Comet!

Hey, I'm Midnight. Just call me Kat or Cerise Geh :P Wow, I already have a review! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :D

* * *

"All will be revealed through this book." The president said as he handed me a picture book. I take hold of it and stare at the cover of the book. It had a white egg on it with a solemn face and a beautiful water color backdrop. I open the book and flipped through the crisp pages.

'_The egg is a dream and it's looking for its owner? Awww...' _I flipped to the last page and I see a torn page within the book. I look up at the president's face,

"Where's the last page?" I see him sweat drop and scratch the back of his head slightly, "Ahh, I really don't know" I sigh and close the book and handed it back to him. I rub my left arm in discomfort, "Um, I still don't quite get what are Shugo Charas and why I'm to be a Silver Comet." I see Tadase smile a bit at me, "Shugo Chara are your would-be-selves."

"My would-be-self huh?" I say.

"Un, they are born from your dreams." Tadase smiled yet again.

"My...dreams?" I stare at the ground to ponder this information.

Tadase tilts his head in interest. "Demo, I still don't get why I have to be with the Guardians." I say as I cross my arms. I feel the ground vibrate when they anime fall. (LOL) Kukai laughs at me and slings his arm unto my shoulder, pulling me close to him, "You know why." He says with a wink.

I blush and pull away, and stare at him in bewilderment, "I do?"

"Yeah" I turn to see Tadase holding up a document with my name on it.

"It says here you were part of student council and orchestra. Not to mention your team won a school debate with you as their leader."

I stare at them in shock '_Are they even allowed to look into people's files?'_

"D-demo, I was just assigned leader! I didn't do any real debating or anything!" I lied desperately

"That's not what it shows in this video clipping." says the blue haired girl, with a smile on her face.

I stare at her as she held up a CD case with the words 'Sora's Debate' written on it in black marker. I look down in defeat. "Fine, I did all those things. So what?"

"So what? You'll be amazing with the guardians. I know you can help us with school activities and anything that will need someone with experience from."

I turn to see the pink haired girl with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

I glare at her and I can see she noticed, I turn away, "Look, I got tons of things to do at home and I want to be prepared tomorrow you know. We'll catch up sometime okay?" I got up and grabbed my sling bag and walked steadily away from the table of the confused guardians.

**_Amu's POV_**

I watch her walk away from us and out of the door. "Man, why'd she have to go? We didn't even get to know her properly!" Yaya sulked. I smile sadly at her and thought about how Sora looked at me. Her face flashed through my mind as I think up ways I might have hurt her. (Dense now are we? :P)

Reaching Home

I neatly remove my shoes and replace them with my favorite baby blue slippers. I head towards the living room and found my sister Amaya, as expected, on the couch flipping through the channels eating pocky. I sighed and went to the fridge and got me some bottled water. I slump on the couch next to my sister and watch aimlessly at the ever changing TV channels.

_I wonder if I should become the Silver Comet. I don't think I should but... I dunno. _

"Hey, what's up?"

I look to my sister as her face is still focused on the TV screen.

"You're usually talking up a storm. What's up?" she continued. I smiled sadly and stared at the ground.

_Great, now my feelings are giving out an aura_. I take a breath and explained everything that happened. And I do mean **EVERYTHING.**

**FF 5 minutes or 10 :P**

"Ohmygod! You should totally join them! I mean seriously you're super awesome and I know you'll do great." She gushed. I smiled.

My sister...

I really worried about her. Even though we were twins, we are like complete opposites. I'm a social butterfly while she's a wallflower.

She's also totally naïve so I have to look out for her a lot. It's sad to say she's got two sides of her. The one who's all cool and tough when she's in school or strangers, and like a complete 5-year old when she's with me. She's a lot like me. She copies everything I do...it makes me sad.

_Can she be her real person?_ I come out of my thoughts when I hear snapping and look over to my sister.

"Hellooooo? Should we make dinner or what?" I stood up from the couch and ran to the kitchen, "We're making lasagna!" I proclaimed. "OSSU!" My sister cried in triumph.

**FF to Morning**

I groaned as the sun light blinds my eyes. I open my eyes and was greeted with my familiar white ceiling with purple splatters. I sat up and checked my clover clock. "_6:45_"were the numbers that stared back at me._ I woke up earlier than usual. Well, I guess__ I'll make breakfast._ I got up from bed and dressed in my school uniform.

I opened my black jacket and had the white polo sleeves folded a top the black sleeves. I wore a belt that fell to my hips. It had 3 charms on it which were a smiley face, a pair of headphones, and an i-pod. I wore the red plaid skirt, black knee-high socks, and my black strapped leather shoes. I wore my tie just almost hanging there and the collar folded neatly. And at my left shoulder of the black jacket was an embroidered symbol that wrote S and C for Shugo Chara and at the space of C was a little star.

I went down the stairs to already see my sister Amaya drinking some juice. I headed for the fridge and made me a sandwich.

A ham and egg sandwich was born!

Heh, anyway, I ate it peacefully with my sister and drank a bit of my apple juice. I returned my plate back in the kitchen and raced for the TV. And sadly, my sister beat me to it.

_CURSE YOU!! _I thought in my head as I shook my fist at her.

She just laughed and continued flipping through the channels. I pouted and just got out my homework and double checked it.

KING KONG KANG KONG (Don't laugh :P)

We both looked to the clock and see that it's already 8. I stuffed my notebook back down my bag and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. I came back down and rushed my sister and I out the door and could already see some of our school mates headed down the street. I got on my bike and my sister sat behind me. I was moving a bit slowly when, "WAIT!" Amaya yelled out. I screeched to a stop and turn to face her. "We're wearing skirts...." She said quietly. I finally understood what she meant. I turn to her, "You put your bag in front of you okay? Remember my bike has a back rest. So just put it in front of you." She did what she was told and I did the same. "Alright, Let's go!"

And that was the last intelligible thing I heard for the next 10 minutes.

**FF to school**

We reached school before the final bell and I was just walking down the corridors aimlessly. _I wonder where my sister's class is..._ My thoughts were brought to a halt when someone tackled me from behind. I couldn't get up because of a weight on my back. "**GET OFF ME WHOEVER YOU ARE!!"**I yelled as I writhed under their weight. I heard an all too familiar laugh.

_Kukai._

"Kukai..." I started off with a growl. I could feel him slowly lifting his body off of me. I slowly got up. Almost menacingly. "You better hope I don't catch you because..." His eyes widened and he started to run to the opposite direction. "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"** I sprinted after him and he was still a good distance from me.

**FF to after the run**

I finally caught to him and I tackled him to the ground. We both laughed and I helped him up. "Good Morning Sora-chan." He said with a small salute. I laughed and smiled, "Morning Kukai" He grinned and we heard the final bell. I freaked. We were far away from our class! Let's just say that we were like at the end of the corridor of the first floor and our classroom is at the end of the corridor of the 2nd floor. And we were far away from stairs.

As we ran, I kept yelling at Kukai. "This is all your fault! If you stopped a bit earlier we wouldn't be this far away!" Kukai only laughed, "It's also your fault, if you just let me tackle you and head to class we wouldn't also be this far." "You...! Okay fine so it's also my fault." I said with a pout. We swerved to the stairs and finally reached the 2nd floor. We raced to the door and we both got jammed when we were entering the door. "LADIES FIRST KUKAI!" "HAH! IN YOUR DREAMS SORA! YOU CAN'T PASS BY ME!"

"**SILENCE!!!!"**

We stopped where we were and looked at the fuming teacher. "Souma, Asakura, both of you stay outside. I'll talk with you later." She said with a stern face. I looked back at Kukai and moved out from the door and leaned against the wall. He followed suit. I cringed at the door of the classroom being slammed shut. I sighed a little and felt an arm go around my neck. "Hey, don't worry! She'll forgive us." He said with a consoling voice. I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt him move suddenly. I lifted my head again, "Sorry." We were both silent for a while until he pushed my head back down his shoulder, "No need to be." I smiled at his touch. I jumped when I heard the classroom door slide open. I quickly lifted my head off his shoulder and he quickly removed his arm from around me. I see Kiko-sensei come out with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"You both are getting extra homework since you both were late and made a display outside the classroom door. I haven't written you down so you both won't stay after class." She smiled at us. I grinned and bowed, "Arigatou Kiko-sensei." I skipped my way into her class with Kukai following me silently.

**Yay FF XP FF to Music Class**

Kiko-sensei's class went by quickly. I noticed that Kukai hadn't talked to me for the entire period. I got kind of worried, but thought he'd need this for studying. So I just kept quiet and listened and took down notes. When she dismissed us, our Music Teacher, Haraken-sensei, led us to the Music room. We entered a room where there were instruments lined neatly at the wall or in cabinets. I see music stands and sheets of papers around the room. What took my interest was a beautiful violin left on one music stand. It was dark brown and tinted with black. It was smooth and felt good under my grip. I looked around as I held the marvel in my hand. _No one's looking. And it seems that Haraken-sensei left. _I got out the bow and was about to play until a face was close to mine. "Whatcha doing?" I yelped and took a step back in surprise.

It was Kukai.

"Listen and you'll find out." I said before starting to play. I played 'Untitled' by Simple Plan on it. Before I knew it I was moving with my strokes. I noticed more people came to watch me but I didn't mind. When I ended, they all started to clap. I smile and bow slightly. I noticed someone at a far corner was playing a guitar. I smiled at the sight and sound. I rested the violin on the music stand and headed to the guitarist.

"Hey." I said.

He looked up from his guitar. His violet eyes staring into mine from under his ebony glasses.

"Hey, what's up?" He said putting aside his guitar.

I glanced at the guitar and nervously asked, "Could I try to play a song?"

He looked from me to the guitar and nodded with a smile. "Sure" He handed me his guitar and I took a seat next to him.

I smiled and adjusted the strap. I readied my fingers and played a bit of 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade. I laughed nervously when I missed one note. I then decided to play what I knew of the song 'Vulnerable' by Secondhand Serenade. And that was just the beginning. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and I noticed. _Wow, he's got a cute smile..._ I blush at my thoughts but turned to the sound of clapping in front of me. I laughed and just sat there watching them applaud.

From out of the crowd I noticed Haraken-sensei appear. He stepped in front and continued to clap. I blushed, _Am I gonna get in trouble now??_ I looked up at him as he set his hand on my shoulder. "You are very talented Sora. What's your dream?" He asked me softly.

I look down at my hands. I smiled and looked back at Haraken-sensei.

"I want to be the best music player ever! Especially the violin!" I proclaimed. I heard a couple more claps and some hollers. I laugh and stood up. I felt happy and a little bit of _**something else in me**_. It felt as if **_something new was happening_**. I shrugged it off when the feeling left. I held out the guitar to that boy. "Here's your guitar." He reached for it and his hands were on top of mine. "Thanks..." He started off.

His eyes gleamed for a second and they looked dazzling...

We were both like that for a few moments before pulling my hands away. "U-um, thanks for letting me play it." I say with a small blush across my face. "No problem, I'm Andrew by the way." He said as he stuck out his hand out. "I'm Sora. Cool to meet 'cha." I say with a smile. I took his hand and headed out of the classroom with him. "So your dad is American? Wow so you're half?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm Andrew Gray. My mom is Japanese but yeah my dad wanted an English name."I nodded at this and saw Kukai heading for me.

I waved at Kukai as he steadily approached us. I walked closer to him and was about to introduce him to Andrew but he roughly grabbed my hand.

"Where were you Sora-chan? I was looking everywhere for you!" I looked at him in confusion. He turned around swiftly and marched back to our classroom. "Come on! We'll be late for the next class." I look back at Andrew and saw that he was following us. I smiled and kept in pace with Kukai's strides. We entered the classroom to see everyone was scattered around. We head to our chairs while I drag my chair next to his desk so that I'm on his right.

But I could see Kukai was tense.

"What's up? What's gotten you all tense?" I ask, resting my chin on my palm. He looked at me as if I was there for the first time, "Ah, well, there's this soccer game coming up so I'm a bit agitated." He replied with his usual grin. I smile back at him. _No need to worry, just a soccer game._ "Ah, so the team your facing, they difficult?" I ask.

He shook his head, "Nah, it's their goalie I'm worried about." I nod my head and just stare out the window. I woke up from my day dream when I heard a whistle from behind me. I turn to see who it was and saw that Andrew was calling me. He motioned for me to come to him. I got up and headed to him. "Hey, so what's up?" I say when I finally reached him. He handed me a flyer. I look at the pictures and a text took my interest. _"Street Music Festival" _I whisper to myself.

"Yeah, I was going to play there and I wondered if you wanted to come with." He asked with that cute smile of his. "S-sure" I said.

"Great! Well, you better go back now. Sarah-sensei just came in."He pointed. I looked and sure enough, the dark aura emitted around her made me fear her. I got back to my seat and listened to her drone about Perimeter and Circumference.

**FF to Home**

Before I left for the Guardian Meeting, I exchanged numbers with Andrew. _GAH! He's so cute! _I squealed in my mind. When I came back to Kukai he looked pretty miffed about something. _Maybe it's the soccer game..._ During the meeting, I told them that I would help. I finally learned all their names.

Hotori Tadase, King's Chair.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Queen's Chair.

Souma Kukai, Jack's Chair

Yaya, Ace's Chair.

And lastly, Hinamori Amu, Joker's Chair.

Hinamori Amu wasn't so bad, after I understood how she's like. _Just like Ayame..._ I glanced around my room thinking about today. I see my violin case near my bed side and took it in my hands. I smiled down at it and opened to reveal my own beautiful violin. I set it down on my bed and lied next to it. I smiled to myself. _I'll become the best violin player in the world...You'll see._

**FF to morning**

A white/cream egg with a waved music bar filled with music notes was imprinted on the front and around it. It also had the globe on the front of the egg behind the music bar.

"Eh?"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!?!"

* * *

Well, that was the 2nd chappie :D I'm glad that I got a review so quickly w Well, now for the next chapter, I will need 3 reviews X3 And I'll give you a little teaser to make you want the next chapter! :3

**"H-Hey! Give me back my violin!"I reached for it but they kept it a distance from me.**

**"Not until you give me a name." that person's voice was deep and mature.**

**Before I could do anything, I could feel his hand reach into my skirt.**

**I blush like mad_. Am...Am I getting raped?!? _**

Love you all! xwx I'll publish the next one once I get 3 reviews or more :) Ciao owo


	3. The Rivalry

Hey Guys! So sorry for the really late update! Since I didn't upload the chapter I promised, I uploaded two chapters! Enjoy this one! :3 Oh and by the way? The teaser I left you guys? Uh yeah that was supposed to be for the 2nd chapter I'm submitting. ^_^;; Sorry, this chapter was running long so I decided to cut it into two. Thanks! Read and REVIEW :D

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

~End of Recap~

I stare at the egg that just appeared in my bed. Thoughts raced through my mind as I reached for the egg. "It's not Easter day and it most definitely isn't my birthday. This has Amaya written all over it." I said to myself. I grabbed the white egg and stormed off, heading toward her room.

But something stopped me in my tracks.

_'How could she have gotten in my room without me noticing?_ _Wouldn't the egg be broken by the time I lie on it?_'

I bring it close to my face and held it with two hands.

_'It's really warm…Either I gave tons of body heat or this thing is going to hatch...It doesn't seem like any other egg...'_

I tried to scratch off the paint but it was stuck on it. Like it was born like that…

I decided not to let Amaya know about it just yet. I stroll back to my room and changed into my uniform and grabbed my folder bag and headed out the door. I was on my way to the stairs when another thought came to mind.

_'What if it hatches when I'm gone?'_

I look back to my bedroom door and think. '_If it hatches and messes up my whole room, Amaya will know something's up.'_

I nodded and quickly ran back to my room and grabbed the egg again. I looked around for a proper handkerchief to keep my egg safe and warm. In the midst of tearing apart my room, I found the flyer that Andrew gave to me.

_'I forgot to ask him what time we'll meet!'_

I sighed to myself and decided to ask him at school. I stuffed the flyer into my folder bag. I finally found a suitable handkerchief for my egg.  
It was a royal purple colored handkerchief with golden writing stitched onto it. The stitching wrote my name on it. I quickly wrapped the egg with my handkerchief and carefully placed it in my folder bag. I ran back to my sister's room and shook her awake. I checked her cat head clock as I shook her, '7:20'

_'Only 40 minutes left…Jeez Amaya wake up!'_

Amaya finally stirred and sat up on her bed, rubbing her the sleep away from her eyes. I gave her the uniform and ran to the kitchen for breakfast.  
I grabbed an apple and a slice of cheese. I took a bite out of those and checked up on Amaya. She finally was dressed and headed down the stairs while I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, gave one last look at myself and headed down after my sister.

Once I caught up with her I headed to the closet. "What are you looking for?" I hear as I searched through the shelves. I smiled.

_'Found it'_

"You want to skate to school?" I held out two pairs of black and red skates and handed one to Amaya. "A-alright then." My sister said reluctantly. I smiled and we went out the door and swiftly went down the road. Irritably, I kept checking on my folder bag, wondering about the egg.

_'Sheesh, having an egg really is high maintenance'_

Suddenly something hit my right skate. "Eh?" I could feel myself falling.

'_Holy crap! I'm gonna fall! Wait! What about the egg?!'_

I grabbed hold of my folder bag and held it close to my chest. _'Here it comes!'_

I closed my eyes, ready for impact but I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes and found that I wasn't anywhere near the concrete.

"Whoa, almost fell there." I turn to the person who saved me. _Who…?_

I met those familiar violet eyes staring back into my dark blue ones.

"A-Andrew..." I whisper softly. '_Oh crap.'_ I quickly got out of his grasp and swerved to face him.  
"T-Thanks Andrew." I blush. He smiled and waved his hand, "No problem, don't want you injured now." I smiled back and skated next to him as we headed to the school. "I'll see you in school alright Nee-san?" I nodded at my sister and we proceeded to go our separate ways. It was pretty silent walking with him to school. '_Wow, I gotta break the ice...' _I looked up at him and noticed something different.

"Hey, you're not wearing glasses!" I exclaimed pointing at his face.

"Eh? Oh yeah, I just got my contacts so I decided to try them out." He said with a smile.

"Really? Hmmm..." I looked down at the road, watching my skates glide.

"Does it look okay?"

"Hmm?"

"D-does it look okay to you?" He said, his words tripping out from his lips.

I turned to him again and got a good look at his face. He noticed I was staring at him and stopped walking too. We were like that for a few seconds until I turned away from him. "Yeah, it looks good." I say with my hands across my chest. "Huh? Oh I see..." I heard from behind my back. I felt the heat rising from my face. '_Oh my God, he's hot!'_ I held my face in my hands and felt the heat go away. I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "So, we going or not?" I hear him say. "Ah, right, sorry." I said in a small voice.

**FF to the classroom**

I had trouble entering the school so Andrew had to help me inside. I quickly skated toward my locker and got out my extra pair of shoes. I quickly slipped them on and turned to see no one waiting for me. '_Eh? Where's Andrew?'_ I thought as I turned my head from side to side. I spotted him near the stairs with Kukai-kun. I smiled to myself and headed toward them but I could see them arguing. Kukai looked really mad while Andrew was calm and collected. '_What's happening?'_ I saw Kukai grab Andrew's collar and back him up at a wall. Frightened, I was about to step closer to them when I felt a weight bring me down to the ground.

"Sora-nee!!" I turned to glare at the person when I realized it was Yaya-chan.

"Oh? Yaya-chan? What's up?" I said as I got out from under her. She giggled and pulled me somewhere where Amu-chan and Nadeshiko were. I waved at them both and they waved back. "So what's up? What can I help you with?" I asked with a hand on my hip. "Well..." Amu trailed off playing with her fingers. Nadeshiko smiled, "We need help with this juice machine."

Amu did an anime fall and recollected herself. "Well, if that's the case," I say while turning to the machine. "So what do you need help in?" I asked. "Well, the button for grape juice is jammed and I can't push it." Nadeshiko explained. I turned to Amu and she caught my drift, "U-um, the apple juice button is jammed apparently too." I laugh and jumped with Yaya's outburst. "Actually, all these buttons are jammed!" I took a look at the machine and sure enough, all the buttons were jammed.

"Wow, well, I'll see what I can do." I said taking off my jacket and rolling up my white polo sleeves. "Yay! Go fight, Sora-nee!" I turned to smile at Yaya but noticed that there was a floating small person above her shoulder. It was a baby and it was staring right back at me. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes and **still** I could see it. "EH!?" I yelled as I backed up at the juice machine.

"Eh? What's wrong with your friend Amu?" I heard from where Amu was standing. I saw **three **small people floating above Amu too! One was a a small girl character with a blue hat and notebook, one was a girl with pink hair and dressed in a cheerleader uniform, and the other one was blonde and was wearing a green dress. "I dunno..." Amu whispered to them. I pointed at them and they noticed me pointing at them. "Ano, Sora-chan? What are you pointing at?" I heard Amu say with worry. The words were trapped in my throat and only a gagging sound could be heard. "Are those Sh-Shugo Chara?" I say finally after finding the words to say. "Eh?! You can see them?" Amu exclaimed.

"You can see them too! You were talking to them!!" I yelled back. Amu was quiet and smiled. "So you already have an egg?" I looked at her surprised. "How'd you know that?" Her pink character came close to my face. Frightened, I backed up even more but hit my head in the process. A popping sound was heard and we all looked up to the machine to see the buttons were un-jammed. I sighed and slumped up against the machine. "People who have eggs usually can see other Shugo Chara." I heard it say. I looked up at it and cupped it in my hands.

"So this is, a Shugo Chara?" I asked uncertain. It nodded at me and smiled up at me. "Your egg, it seems close to hatching." I smile and it flew away from my hands. "U-um, Sora-nee?" I turned to Yaya and she was fidgeting in place. "Eh? What's wrong?" I asked. She started flailing her arms around and yelled, "Can you move, I want some juice!!" I laughed and let them get their juice. I got myself some apple juice and ran back inside and to my classroom.

**FF to class**

It's the middle of History class and I was feeling depressed. Why? Kukai hasn't talked to me the whole time I was there. Feeling depressed, I started to draw around my notebook. I drew a girl with a teddy bear until a folded note fell unto my desk. 'To Sora' it said. I stared at it weirdly and opened it to read its contents.

'I heard you're going to the Street Music Festival. –Kukai' I looked at Kukai and back to the note.

'How'd you know that? And yeah, I am. What of it?' I threw the note over his shoulder and continue to listen to the lesson.

The note smacked me in the face and I could hear a giggle from Kukai. I glared at his back and opened to read these words.

'I was wondering if I could go with you. See more of your awesome skills. ' I smiled and wrote back.

**Kukai's POV**

Man, that Andrew guy is really pissing me off! Whenever I'm not around Sora-chan, he comes and steals her away from me. He's been hogging up all of our time together. I've never been so angry at someone before. Why do I only feel this much anger now? I just wish Andrew wasn't around taking away my Sora. '_Wait, my? I don't own her!_' My thoughts were halted when the note came back to me. I opened it and smiled at the friendly contents.

'Okay. Just don't get all embarrassing okay? And you pay for food. '

**Sora's POV**

The bell rang signaling Recess and I was putting away my notebooks when a shadow loomed over me and a face came close to mine. "That could be arranged." I hear him say. Kukai's face slowly moved away and I could finally breathe again. '_Whoa...' _I blushed and got out my bento. Kukai pulled up a chair and sat across me while I started to eat. "Where were you this morning?" He asked with his chin on his palm. I gave a sigh, "I was near the staircases where you and Andrew were." I waited for a reply but since I got none, I raised my eyes to see Kukai with an angry expression upon his face.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled softly at me. "Ah, were you? Gomen, I guess I didn't see you." I sighed again and was to go back to eating before getting dragged to the Royal Garden. "Wha? What about my food?!" I yell at Kukai as we went. "I'll treat you!" "But where are we going?!" "You'll see!" I sighed and proceeded to continue being dragged.

**FF to Royal Garden**

We made our grand entrance, startling Amu and Tadase in the process. I staggered on my feet from all that pulling. I felt strong arms from behind me and wrapped around my stomach and saved me from falling. "Whoa.." I heard my savior whispered. I could feel his warm breath tickle my bare neck. _'God, I'm tripping a lot. And getting saved a lot.'_ I pulled away and headed to the table. "So, what can I do here?" I ask toward Amu-chan as I sat beside Amu.

"Well, we are all gathered here about some information about Easter." Tadase said as he shuffled through the papers. "Easter? You mean the one my father used to work at?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Un. It seems that X eggs are getting extracted from that company. We have to find out what they are planning and put a stop to it." I nodded and got up to head out for the rest of school when a hand pulled my wrist back. I turned and see it was Tadase, "Please, also be wary of Ikuto Tsukiyomi." "Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" I echoed. "He's also working for Easter and one of the ways for Easter to collect heart eggs." He said, as he gave me a picture. The boy seemed at about 16-17 years old. His navy blue hair and cool eyes made it easy to remember this man for future reference.

I nodded again and excused myself when the bell started to ring.

**FF to Last Period**

Well, the classes flew by and right now is Cooking Class. We had to be put into groups of 3. We were making Truffles today, which were my absolute favorite. Andrew suggested that I partner with him, which I gladly accepted. We were lacking one person but since Cherry-sensei didn't notice we started to prepare the ingredients. I was reading over the recipe when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Kukai smiling down at me. "Hey, I don't have a group yet so I thought I could join you guys." I smiled but before I could say anything Andrew spoke, "We're actually full, so try looking over another group." I stared at Andrew in shock,

"Dude what? We need one more member and he doesn't have a group. Come on Kukai, you could help us with our Truffles." I said bringing Kukai closer to our table. We smiled at each other and when I looked at Andrew, he seemed pretty miffed. I kept silent about it and started the recipe. "Okay, can you get the chocolates, Andrew?" I asked pointing toward the plastic bag. "Ah, is this it?" He asked holding up a blue smaller plastic. "Yeah, okay so break the chocolate into smaller pieces and place it into the large bowl." I instructed as I started to boil the cream. "What can I do?" Kukai asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. "You can whisk the ganache after I pour the cream onto the chocolate." I replied.

After pouring the cream onto the chocolate, I gave a whisk to Kukai so he can start whisking it. I could see that he was doing a poor job with whisking. "Er, you're doing it wrong.." I pointed out. Kukai looked up at me with a nervous smile, "Actually, when I was put into groups with anybody, they'd do all the work for me." I sweat drop. "Jeez, here, this is how you whisk." I held his hands and let him grip the bowl properly. "Just whisk, it's actually all in the wrist." I say as I move his wrist around, moving the mixture. "Ah, so that's how you do it. Okay, lemme try." I let go of his hands and he did quite a good job. "Cool, hold on a second okay? I'll get some wax paper, when it gets thick, stop whisking." I trotted off to Cherry-sensei and receive our Wax paper.

**Kukai's POV**

I smiled at her and continued whisking the mixture. "I won't lose to you." I looked up at the sullen face of Andrew. "Even if I have to tear you guys a part, I won't lose to you." I continued. I heard him sigh and his words came out icy as his eyes,

"When were we competing? And besides, she could still have me. And when she does, you'll just be the dirt beneath her feet."

"I'm back! How's the ganache?" I turn to see her, her smile filling me to the brim. I smiled back at her, "I dunno, you tell me." I pushed the bowl towards her and she raised the whisk and mixture and examined it. As the ganache flowed off the whisk, some fell on the tip of her nose. We all laughed and she wiped it off, giggling to herself. _'She's so cute.. I don't want her to stay with Andrew..'_ "Alright, we can start forming the truffles!" I hear her voice chirp. "Alright let's start!" I say with cheer.

**Sora's POV**

We formed the truffles with the two spoons and started to melt the extra chocolate. I checked on it to see if it was starting to melt but burnt my hand in the process. I yelped out loud and held onto my burnt hand. "Itai..." I looked down on it and see it pulsing red through my pinkish skin. I winced at the sensation. I could hear people whisper and wonder what happened. I opened my eyes from the pain when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see Andrew looking down at me. His eyes didn't explain anything about what he was about to do. I felt a tear roll down my face. Hey, my finger was hurting a lot and it was mega painful, who wouldn't tear up for just a bit?

I just watch him drag me to a nearby sink, and felt the cold running water rapidly hit my pained finger. It's cool sensation extinguished my burning pain from that single finger and I opened my eyes as I hear his comforting words. "You're alright, I'm here and you won't have to worry about a thing." I smiled and rested my head upon his shoulder, relaxing to the water. I opened my eyes to the turn of the faucet and looked up at Andrew as he looked away. "Let me see your finger." I heard him say, as I showed my finger. It was still pulsing through my finger but less painful.

I watched as he reached into his pocket and took out a blue band-aid. He started wrapping it around my finger and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. "There, all better." I stared down at my bandage. It was baby blue with black music notes surrounding it. I smiled down at it and gave Andrew a quick hug. "Thanks, I owe you." I said with a smile. "I-It's nothing." his words tripping over his lips. That's when I heard the whispers.

"Are they dating?"

"Aw man, Sora's taken?"  
"Can't believe how cute they are!"

I blush and smiled nervously with Andrew.

**3rd person POV**

Little did Sora know that a jealous soccer jock was watching her every move with the purple eyed guitarist. Hatred built in his system and it wasn't long before it gets unleashed.


	4. Criselle?

**Hey guys! The 2nd chapter in a row! Woot! X3 Please note that I don't own Shugo Chara but I do own some characters that you have never heard before! XD There's like tons of switching of POV's and some fast forwards XD**

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV

After the incident in the cooking room, Kukai hasn't spoken to me ever since then. After trying our truffles, I saved some for my teachers and the Guardians and sealed them in seperate boxes. Once we headed out of the cooking room, I was first to enter the classroom and packed up everything for home. I turned and headed to Andrew's chair, someone swerved me around. "Hey Sora-chan! Let's go home ne?" Kukai said with his arm around me. "U-um, sure okay." I said unsure of myself. "Alright! Let's go!" He proclaimed and we headed out the door. I took one last look at Andrew and noticed he was staring back at me.

**FF to Entrance of School**

We were already out on the sidewalk when a voice broke the silence. "Hey! Wait, Sora!" I turn to see Andrew, running after us.  
"Ah, Andrew, What's up?" I asked. "Ah, well I was wondering if I could come over to your house today." He said casually. "Eh? What for?" I asked. I glanced at Kukai and could of sworn he gritted his teeth. I shook it off and listened to Andrew once more. "Ah, well the festival is actually tonight at 8. I was hoping we could decide what we would play at the festival." I nodded and smiled. "Sure, okay, you can come over." I felt an arm around me again and looked up at Kukai, "I'd like to come over too, since I'm walking you home." I nodded at this and we continued to walk home.

**FF to Home**

We arrived home silently and told them to wait for a while at the door step. I quickly ran to our closet and came back with some white slippers. "Please take off your shoes and wear these slippers. You'd be more comfortable that way." I said with a smile. I walked away and went to make some snacks. I got out some sandwiches and tea and put them on a tray. I saw them both in the living room and sat down with them, setting down the tray on the table. "Here, have some sandwiches and tea. I'll first get some sheet music from my room and come back shortly." I left them once again and headed upstairs.

**Kukai's POV**

"Sh-She's very polite and mature.." I said to no one in particular. "She is." I looked up from my tea to see Andrew staring at me. "Why did you come here?" I heard him ask. I held the cup of tea in front of me and watch my reflection in it's pool of taste. "Like I said, since I was bringing her home, I should at least see what it's like." I said with no emotion. "But I was with her too. You could have just let me bring her home." He replied as he sipped his tea. "I didn't trust you." "Why don't you?" "I don't know, okay?!" I yelled. Silence...it made it more awkward than it seemed.

"You didn't give off that all friendly feel you know." I said in my defence after what seemed centuries of silence. "But that didn't stop Sora." I hear him say. Before I knew it, I had my hand gripped on his collar and yelling into his face. "Don't act like you know everything about Sora! You don't know **ANYTHING **about her! You don't know what she's like, how she feels, and how you being around her is pissing me off! So stop acting like you do and get away from her!" I was breathing heavily. Those words were on my mind ever since he came along. All that silence was getting into my head. "You know something?" I looked into his eyes as he smirked. "I would say the same thing about you."

**Sora's POV**

I came back down from my room, with the music sheets in hand when Kukai and Andrew talking about something. I peeked from the door frame and jumped when I saw Kukai gripping Andrew's collar. "Don't act like you know everything about Sora! You don't know **ANYTHING **about her! You don't know what she's like, how she feels, and how you being around her is pissing me off! So stop acting like you do and get away from her!" I slinked back into the wall, my heart jumping out from my chest. _'How...?' _I gripped onto my skirt holding back my tears. _'How long have they been fighting over me?' _I started to sink into the ground and held my head in frustration.

_'Why are they fighting over me?'_

I trembled in my current state and finally came to a conclusion. _'I won't bring it up, but at least I should pretend like nothing happened. I guess that's the best I could do.'_

I nodded to myself and entered the living room before things went out of hand.

**Andrew's POV**

Sora came in just after Kukai let go of my collar. _'Great timing.'_ "Hey, I've brought in the music sheets! Let's get started!" She said happily. I smiled, "Alright come sit next to me." I said patting the cushion on my left. "Un." And she sat next to me and shuffled through her papers. "Okay, I was thinking we could use this piece and then use this peice for back up or our second act." I nodded and smiled at her choice of music. I saw one piece that caught my attention and reached for it and read it's title. 

_'Fleur de Minuit'_

I looked over the peice and saw that it was made by Sora-chan. "Hey..." I said softly. "Nn?" Sora mumbled and turned to look at me. I showed her the piece that I held in my hand,

"What about this one?"

She took it from my grasp and smiled to herself, "Ah, how did that get in there? Well, I dunno, it's only for violin so I don't think we should play it." she said handing it back to me.

"Nah, you should try it out. I think it will turn out well." I said pushing it back to her. "Well, if you say so..." she said softly. "I think you'll be great, Sora-chan!" says the annoying boy with his over flowing confidence.

"Okay! Let's try it out!" She said and checked the time.

I followed her gaze and it was already 7. "We should probably go right?" I suggested. "Yeah, I guess we should." She stood up and got back the tray and disappeared to the next room. "Ah, can I change first before going there? Want to look the part too!" I heard Sora's voice from the kitchen. "Sure!" I yelled back. Then I watched her hurridly go up the stairs and disappear into her room. I turned to Kukai and spoke.

**Kukai's POV**

"Well, we're going to the festival now. I suggest you go home since you have no business there." His icy words dripped from his mouth. I smirked,

"Actually, Sora invited me to come and watch her, so I guess it **IS **my business." I looked to see Andrew grit his teeth.

"Very well then, I guess you could tag along." His voice irritated.

I smirked to myself once more. We waited around for a bit and turned to the sound of her bedroom door opening. We looked up and saw Sora in almost an all black outfit. She wore a black frilly skirt with a red ribbon belt around her waist accompanied with black boots that had tons of straps on them. She wore a black blouse that was open from below her chest to the ends of her blouse. But from where it was open were red frills and a smaller black belt that wrapped around the red frills. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail by a red scrunchie with a red flower placed at the base of the pony tail. Her hands were covered with fish net finger less gloves and they waved at me from where I was standing.

**Sora's POV**

I came down after I changed and they both were staring at me once I came down the stairs. Worried, I waved my hands in front of their faces and they snapped out of their trance in no time at all. I laughed quietly and we finally left the house and into the night. I looked down to my black purse and checked inside. I placed my egg in it with the purple hankerchief from before and some extra money for food and all that.

**FF to the Park**

I was amazed at how many decorations there were for the Street Music Festival. Many people with many instruments. Music filled the air and I smiled at how people would stop and listen. Though I guess, they earn money that way too. I laughed and found a vacant spot near the fountain there and quickly rushed to that spot. I smiled at the fellow musicians who were there. They were all kind and showed me their instruments without hesitation. I waved at Andrew and Kukai and motioned them to sit next to me. I laughed at Kukai when he almost fell in the fountain. "So, we'll use the guitar case for the money?" I leaned forward and looked at Andrew. He was wearing an all black shirt and some jeans with white sneakers. His eyes really gleamed under the street festival's lights. "Well, I can use my top hat for my share." I said raising a finger. "What top hat?" he questioned. I smiled and stood up on the fountain.

I motioned my hands around me. "Nothing in my sleeves." I moved my left hand behind me and grabbed the foldable top hat from behind my shirt, and popped it open when I pulledit out. I raised my hand in the air and brought the top hat onto my head. "Ta da!" I said with triumph. My new friends laughed and clapped while Andrew just stayed there stunned. I threw my top hat to the ground next to Andrew's and jumped off the fountain. "Okay! Let's set up?" I said getting out my violin. "Un." and with that, we started to set up. "I'll call in an audience alright?" Kukai suggested. "Alright, be back quick okay?" I told him and he was off.

**Kukai's POV**

I motioned for everyone to head to the fountain and some people went while some people headed to different directions. I got out my cellphone and called up the Guardians to see if they can make it. Tadase, Yaya, and Nadeshiko couldn't make it, but Amu could. So after a few minutes of waiting, I met up with Amu and we went to the fountain.

**Sora's POV**

Kukai did a good job by bringing in an audience. I smiled and looked at my music sheets one more time. "Hey everyone! I'm Asakura Sora-san and this is Gray Andrew-san! I'm playing the violin while he plays the guitar. We'll play some songs so hope you enjoy." I looked over to Andrew and with a nod of his head we started to play. Our first peice was "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuits. We moved to the music and we both agreed that I would sing to the songs. After that piece, we had a round of applause and some coins were tossed in and some slips of paper too. I questioned the contents of those papers and shrugged it off and continued with the next peice.

'Believe' by Yellow Card was the next song.

I got out my electric violin and Andrew got out his electric guitar. My electric violin was of an electric blue and I thought it was beautiful. Andrew's guitar was red and white and looked good under the moonlight. We borrowed some speakers and cables from the other musicians who were just resting after their performances. A new friend of mine had his drums so we asked him to help out. I stood up onto the fountain while Andrew and Dave played their instruments below. The moon shining behind me made the mood all the better and attracted more people to watch. We started to play and I felt the power surging through my strings and how tired I'm becoming. We ended it with a big finish and a roar of cheer and applause was heard.

I smiled and wiped off the sweat from my forehead. I heard more clinking in my top hat and reminded everyone to also tip Dave. I smiled back at Dave and thanked him for all he did. We returned the speakers and other equipment and rested for a bit. I smiled at our success and started laughing for no reason. _'Wow, this feels great. It's been a long time since anyone has stopped and listened to my music.'_ I smiled and felt content about my performance. _'It feels good to bring smiles onto people's faces.'_ I looked up into the moon and thought, _'I'm getting closer to my dream. I can feel it..'_ I felt a nudge in my purse and looked down to see it moving rapidly. "EH?" I got up and ran to a nearby bush and picked up the egg.

It was moving rapidly all over the place and I was getting freaked out. _' Is it hatching?!'_ I see it starting to crack when I heard a yell. "Wha-?" I shoved the egg back in my purse and ran back to the fountain. I could see one person hassling with Andrew. I looked around and see that everyone started to flee. "STOP IT!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I rushed over to Andrew blindly and started hitting the stranger with all I got. He pushed me aside and continued to deal with Andrew. I bit my lip in frustration when a man from the corner of my eye, was holding up my violin.

"H-hey! Give that back!" I yell as I reached for my violin.

"Not until I get a name." His voice was deep and mature.

Before I knew it, he was reaching into my skirt.

_'A-Am I getting raped?!'_ I closed my eyes and kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
He buckled over in pain and I got my violin. I tried running back to where Andrew was, but I tripped and fell with my violin falling with me for something caught my leg. Good thing I raised my arms out so the violin wouldn't reach the ground. I turned to see the man again and he got hold of my purse. I freaked out once he got hold of my egg. I writhed under his grip and finally got loose and grabbed my egg. I ran as far away as I could and got grabbed again from behind.

I was roughly turned around and I got a clear look of who he was. '_Tsukiyomi Ikuto..'_

I raised the hand of where I held my egg as far away from him as possible. His hand was firmly on my waist and his other hand on my wrist where I held my egg. I don't know how long it was but when I looked into his eyes, they seemed like they were surprised or something. I took this moment to strike, and finally stamped his foot with my boot. He groaned in pain and I ran away. I ran to Andrew and see that he was unharmed, and the stranger was no where to be found.

"Sora-chan! Are you alright?" I turned to the voice of Kukai as he came closer to where we are.

"Y-yeah, although tons of stuff happened." I said fidgeting in place. "Well now" I jumped at the deep voice and turned to see Ikuto. "I guess I found a new toy, later, So-ra-chan 3" He said. With a flick of his tail, and he was gone. I sighed and looked down at my violin. There were a couple of scratches here and there and it made me sad. I sighed and ploped down near the fountain. "Guess there's no one around to hear my music neh?" I said resting my chin on my palm and my elbow on my knee. I raised my egg at a certain point where I could see it clearly.

'**That's not true! Play for me Sora-desu!'**

I widened my eyes when my egg hatched all of a sudden and a little character popped out. "E-eh? What is this?" I said to it. "I'm Criselle, your shugo chara. Nice to meet you. Now, don't you have a song to play?" I looked over her and saw she wore some what the same outift as me. I smiled and nodded my head.

I got up again on the fountain and readied my violin. I heard Criselle and something popped, "Chara Change!" I blinked once and some white note clips apeared on my head. I played 'Fleur de Minuit' like I never have before and then I realized that the audience I had before, came back to me in the end. Another roar of applause and some tossing of coins and paper were heard. I smiled at the results and turned to Andrew but he was no where to be found. "Sora-chan!" I looked to see Kukai again and smiled.

**FF to 5 minutes**

I was on a bench waiting for Kukai to come back. I gained tons of money and also some phone numbers of some guys and cards from some Music companies. I smiled to myself but then frowned slightly. _'Was Ikuto gonna make my egg an X-egg?' _I cupped my chin. _'Where did Andrew go when I performed?'_ I came out from my thoughts when Kukai came back with some ice-cream. He handed me pistachio with chocolate chips while he ate chocolate ice cream. I smiled and we talked about what happened.

"It was weird that I got numbers from guys." I said chuckling to myself.

"Nah, it's not." He replied. I looked up from my ice cream.

"You mean it's to be expected?" I asked

"Well, you are cute and talented, so I see no reason why not." He said shifting his eyes from side to side.

I smiled at his compliment. "Thanks." I replied softly. Silence went by and came his twin brother, Silence. "Well, I guess I better take you home then, eh Sora?" He said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, after all that, don't want to be walking home alone!"I joked. We both laughed and were on our way to my home.

**3rd person POV**

As the two friends walked away from the site of destruction, an unknown man was hidden in the shadows...watching them from a nearby branch. He held up a purple handkerchief, with golden stitching that gleamed under the moonlight.

"Asakura Sora..." were the last words he whispered and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**WHEW! Wow, that was a load. I want at least 10 reviews! That's right 10! :D Since, I'm going abroad this week until May 1, I will probably get on for a few minutes. But once I get back and see 10 reviews, I'll post up the new story! :3 Oh and be patient with me and leave messages TwT I'd love to hear from you guys, even if its more than one message TwT I still feel that this chapter is short ._. Either it's the way I wrote it or I really did make it short... OH WELL! Deal with it X3 Love ya :)**


	5. Dating!

Hey People! Ugh I'm sorry about the late update! *grins sheepishly* *dodges chairs and knives* Now that I have ten reviews I'm glad to post this up! I'm sorry if it's sucky, because I've been on a major writer's block lately ehe.. I tried it in 3rd Pov and I wanted to see what you think of it! :D But if you don't like it then just leave that on a review or PM me :D Hope you enjoy it at least a bit! The Next chapter will be about Sora and Andrew's Date-

Sora: It's not a date! *throws chair*  
Kat (aka me): *dodges* so stay tuned !

* * *

From the entrance of the Seiyo Academy, came two twins. One looking well rested and upbeat while the other....well.

She seemed out of focused for she bumped into several things; light posts, trees, people, and many more. Her eyes were glazed over and her pace was slow and steady.

"A-Are you alright, Sora-nee?" asked Amaya, obviously freaked out and worried over her twin.

The spaced out twin raised her head and wiped her eyes. "Ah, sorry Amaya. I didn't get much sleep last night." She replied.

"Something bothering you?" Amaya asked concerned. Sora shook her head. "Nah, it's nothing. I'll deal with it later. I'm probably bumming you out." She ended with a laugh.

Amaya chuckled and walked on with her sister. Completely oblivious to Sora's expression.

**Sora's POV**

I couldn't sleep at all last night because of what _**happened **_last night.

Flashbacks of Kuukai and Andrew fighting crossed my mind. I cringed to myself, _'Why...why do they have to fight? I want to be friends with both of them and yet...' _I bit my lip, _'They're probably not at each other's throats when I'm around.'_ I shook my head. Ikuto came into mind. _'What did he want anyway? Why my egg?' _

I then bumped into something else. "Sorry..." I mumbled. This must be another tree or person, judging by how hard yet squishy it is. "Sora?" I looked up to what I thought was a talking tree but came face to face with someone I didn't feel like seeing in a while.

**3rd POV**

Sora jumped back in fright once she figured out who she bumped into. It was the Jack's Chair, Souma Kuukai.

"Ku-Kuukai, I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going." She bowed repeatedly while apologizing. Kuukai laughed, "It's okay, I just wanted to greet you Good Morning." "Ah...Good Morning." Her voice uneasy. Kuukai noticed how tired she looked, "Hey, you didn't sleep well last night?" She cringed, "Ah, I did! Wh-What makes you say that?" She started to fidget and laugh. Kuukai raised a brow, "Well," He rested his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her face, "You have dark circles around your eyes." He said pointing to her eye.

Silence, then Sora lowered her head and stepped back from Kuukai. Kuukai watched her tremble with worry. "Sora?" "Ah, look at the time, we better head to class. I'll go on ahead, see you Kuukai." And with that, she strode off, leaving Kuukai standing there.

**Sora's POV**

_Run._

_Run._

_Just Run._

Those were the only words that ran through my mind as I ran through the halls and moved farther away from Kuukai.  
_'Why? When Kuukai looked into my eyes...I couldn't help but feel sad. Why do I have to be fought over?' _I looked up to where I was running to when I saw a nearby restroom. I stepped into it quickly and ran to the nearest sink. I stopped to catch my breath. I was trembling.

I was so afraid. I can't help it. I hate it when that happens. Why? Argh too many questions.

I stopped myself from thinking any further questions and washed my face. I looked up at the mirror and see that I did have dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and concealed it with some make-up that my mom sent me from France last Friday. Her reminder rang through my head, _'Have it with you all the time or else I will have to convince your dad to bring you with us to the business trips.'_

I shivered at the thought and applied it on and fixed up my hair. I looked at the mirror some more and thought to myself,  
_'What possible trait could be worth fighting for?' _I leaned forward onto the sink. _'Maybe I haven't spent time with them individually...'_ I frowned and slammed my fist onto the sink. "Why? Why can't they just make up?" I ask to myself. I felt my face heat up and my tears started to slip. They continued to slip and a small sob escaped from me. I gasped once I felt slender arms wrap around me and hug me from behind.

"Why the tears?"

**3rd POV**

His arms wrapped around the distressed child. His lips close to her ear, as he whisper the words, "Why the tears?" Sora's eyes widen with fright. She froze in her spot as he continued, "Is it because of those two boys? What's their names? The brown haired boy and the one with black hair."

Sora gritted her teeth, her fists clenched and her whole body stiff. "Why are you here?" "Oh? Getting tense now are we? I just wanted to come and visit you." He replied resting his head on her shoulder. "Well, you see me now, and since you found your way in here, you can find your way **out**." Her voice cold like ice.

"Don't worry, I'll take my leave, once I get your egg." He whispered once again, as his hand moved to her pocket. Sora reacted fast and pushed him away roughly. She turned to face him as he stood there with a smirk. "Aw, now, let's not fight. I just want your egg." She glared at him, "You still think I'll just give up my egg?" He pushed her against a wall, holding her hands back. She was trapped, and vulnerable under his grasp.

"Now let's be a good girl and stop squirming." He said as he held her wrists together in one hand and reached into her pocket. She panicked and one tear slipped. Her heart racing, her breath caught up in her throat. Her eyes gleamed and a smile widens upon her face. Ikuto looks up at her with curiosity. He held the egg in his mouth and looked at her face with question.

**Outside**

A scream erupted from the restroom and all eyes turned to the door. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! I'M BEING HARRASED!" Two girls slammed the door open and found Sora sprawled on the floor, sobbing. "Are you alright?" one asked. Sora hiccupped and pointed at the open window, "H-H-He went through the open window. I-I was just washing my face when all of a sudden I was backed up at a wall, and I..." She sobbed some more and was comforted by her two saviors.

**Sora's POV**

I was faking my tears this whole time. I felt bad, but it was the only way to save look convincing. My fist was shaking the whole time. I stared down at my white egg. I punched Ikuto in the gut.

I

punched

Ikuto.

I smiled to myself, _'I couldn't believe I was able to do that.'_

Once he was shocked at my screams, his grip loosened and I took that chance to push him off and punch him in the gut. So much for getting inside details about Easter. I was taken to the nurse's office where I was told to rest. This gave me time to think about the whole situation. I thanked the two girls who came for me and they smiled back and took their leave.

Ikuto was trying to steal my egg. He probably had some sort of mission with Easter. What in the world are they planning?

I sighed to myself and looked up to see the door open.

**3rd POV**

From the door frame, Kuukai sneaked a peek then came in and closed the door behind him. Sora turned her head from him and he sighed, exasperated. "Sora, what's wrong? Did I do something?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer, but she just stayed silent. He sighed and brought a chair next to Sora and sat on it, but she turned her face away from him again. "Come on Sora, what's wrong?" He whined.

Sora looked down on her lap and said so softly, "I don't want you to see me like this." She chuckled to herself, leaving Kuukai perplexed. "I must look pathetic." she continued. Kuukai reached over and held her hand, "You don't always have to be strong. You can't do things by yourself all the time." He said softly. She looked down at her now held hand and up at his face. He smiled at her and a bit of pink rose to her cheeks and turned away from him. "You know how embarrassing you sound right now?" She remarked. He grinned, "So I've been told."

She glared at him and laughed. "Are you feeling okay now? Feel like coming to the class?" His voice filled with concern.

She nodded slowly and got up from the bed and out the door with Kuukai following close behind.

**FF to classroom**

Well, it wouldn't be surprising if there were tons of eyes staring at Sora-chan right? Well, that's exactly what happened.

As they entered the classroom, Sora walked on and headed for her seat when her teacher spoke up,

"Are you alri-"

"Yes. I am, I'm okay." She said, stopping her teacher mid-sentence.

She walked on and ignored all the staring eyes and sat quietly on her seat.

**Kukai's POV**

Sora's been really quiet today. I heard about what happened in the restroom but I guess she's still shaken up. I heard many whispers from the fellow students. Most likely about what happened. I sighed and took a glance at Sora. She was taking down notes, as if nothing happened. I smiled sadly, she's really admirable. I turned back to the teacher and continued to listen to the lecture.

**Sora's POV**

Ugh, when will these notes stop? Ever since that incident with Ikuto, everyone's been asking me what happened. I sighed, and answered another note questioning what happened. I passed it on to someone and they continued to pass it on. I rubbed my left temple in irritation. I've been getting notes either love confessions or questions on what happened. How love confession? Like stuff saying, "I'd never do that to you! So let's go out and I'll protect you." Tsk, yeah, right.

I sighed to myself some more.

I got one more note and I swear I was so close to ripping it apart when I saw who it was from.

_Andrew_

Curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the note. It was written neatly and I was surprised at his handwriting.

_Hey Sora,_

_Great Performance last night. That was a load of fun; I hoped you enjoyed it too. It was freaky what happened next, right? Some weirdo comes and starts hassling me. It's crazy. You disappeared somewhere, which freaked me out, I hope nothing happened, once I left. I had to go home, my mom worried. I hope you still had fun during the last song. So yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me. I know it sounds pretty weird. Me asking you to the mall :P But hey, I thought we'd do something you wanted to do. There's also a game there I wanted to check so I thought we could go together. _

_What do ya say?_

_-Andrew_

**3rd POV**

Andrew fidgeted in his seat as Sora read the note. His face lit up when she smiled and wrote something upon it. She passed it on to someone else and it came closer and closer to the anxious boy. He reached out for it until

"I'll take that!"

Every one's eyes were on the fuming teacher, as she held up the note. She cleared her throat and glanced at Andrew, "Since you two _**can't **_seem to wait for class to end, and continue your chat then, I'll let you **read** your little note now eh? Mr. Gray and Ms. Asakura! Front of the class!" The teacher stated.

Andrew and Sora sent glances to each other. Andrew looked at her for help. She just shrugged whilst biting her bottom lip. They got up slowly and steadily made their way to the front of the class. Both fidgeted under the stares of their fellow classmates.

"You are both punished by getting extra homework. You must read up about our next lesson, Poetry, and then give a report about it. It will be graded as recitation. I will give the details after school. Now please, read your note."

Sora glanced at Andrew as Lily-sensei gave back the note. Andrew hesitated and looked back at Sora. Sora mouthed and apology and Andrew released a sigh.

He looked at the note and started to make up a lie until Lily-sensei stated in his ear, loud enough for the class to hear, "You better not lie, for I am reading it off your shoulder." He flinched and some students snickered. He sighed and looked down at the cause of the problem.

**Andrew's POV**

Great...this totally sucks. Everyone's going to know what happened last night and most likely, they'll never let this down.

Kuukai looked pretty miffed at us. Wait no-scratch that- miffed at _me_. I glanced some more and decided.

'_I'll just read it anyway.'_

"Hey Sora, great Performance last night. That was a load of fun; I hoped you enjoyed it too. It was freaky what happened next, right? Some weirdo comes and starts hassling me. It's crazy. You disappeared somewhere, which freaked me out, I hope nothing happened, once I left. I had to go home, my mom worried. I hope you still had fun during the last song. So yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me. I know it sounds pretty weird. Me asking you to the mall But hey, I thought we'd do something you wanted to do. There's also a game there I wanted to check so I thought we could go together." I handed the note to Sora for her turn to read.

'_This is embarrassing! And now it's gonna seem that we're dating!'_

Sora clutched onto it and started to read her reply.

"Yeah, it was cool. I'd like to go with you. How about a movie too? There's one that I'd like to watch and no on to go with. It's not as fun to go alone you know. So, how 'bout it? Tomorrow at noon? We'll just waste some time before doing anything else. Thanks. Sora."

She gave back the note to her ticked teacher and went back to her seat. Andrew followed suit after quite some time standing there...in disbelief.

Then...they erupted.

"Kyaaa you guys are going on a date?"  
"How could this be? My Andrew!~"  
"Hey, how long has this been?"  
"Soraaaaa~!"  
"I can't believe it why?"

**Sora's POV**

They are so noisy! And I can't believe I had to do that. I looked down at my hands and see them quivering. _'And I'm still shaking.'_ Gahh I can't believe it! Can't believe it! Can't believe it! Can't believe it!

I sighed to myself but continued to listen to the lesson.

**FF to After Class [still Sora's POV]**

It was hard getting out of the classroom, due to my fellow classmates bombarding me with questions.

"So, have you guys done anything yet?"  
"Why HIM!"  
"What's it like?"  
"Stay away from Kukai then"  
"I'm BETTER than HIM"  
"I'll KILL MYSELF"  
"Niiiiiice"

I stared at them and said over the noise, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

They cooled down and I finally pushed my way through them. _'Geez, stop fussing over that.'_

I noticed Andrew was waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Hey" Andrew greeted, lifting his back from the wall.

"Hey..." I replied. "We should get to the faculty soon, let's go?" Andrew walked on and I followed, but not without hearing squeals from girls who were watching close by.

Silence is becoming something that follows us around most of the time. Sheesh.

I kept glancing at Andrew since we haven't said a word to each other ever since school started. I thought of things we could talk about. Hey, it's getting awkward, what else can I do?

"So, what game are you planning to get?" my voice, trembling a bit.

He looked at me in surprise, I guess who wouldn't be surprised at my straight forward question?

"Well, it's a bit silly though, I wanted to get Animal Crossing for the Wii and my Dsi. I've been told it's a pretty fun game."

I smiled, I had that game. "Well, it really is a fun game especially since you can have friends over to your town." "Heh? Really, that's cool" "Though I recommend getting it on the Wii, it's updated and has more events." "Really? I'll take your word for it!" We laughed and before we knew it, we reached the faculty.

We entered inside and looked for Lily-sensei. "Ah, there you two are." We turned around to see Lily-sensei, with a cup of coffee. "Ah, Lily-sensei! About the rubrics of our presentation..?" Andrew started. "Yes, as you know, it has to be about Poetry. List down the types there are and some examples of those types, some History about Poetry and some examples of famous poets."

I stared at her in bewilderment, but she continued on, "This was to be a group work after we learned the lesson about Poetry, but since this was the only homework I had prepared, you will do it as punishment." I kept silent until I popped up a question, "Will we do this project again?" Sensei looked at me and laughed. "Ah no sweetie, you will be exempted for that project." I stared at her again, _'Sweetie? You're not my mom.' _But I smiled at the fact we won't do anything at class~

We excused ourselves and stepped out of the faculty to and out for recess.

**With the Royal Guardians (3****rd**** POV)**

The greenhouse that lies within the school, also known as the 'Royal Garden', is abundant with plants and beautiful flowers. The sound of water can be heard from the small fountain placed inside. But that wasn't the only thing there, in the seemingly calm greenhouse.

"NOOOOO, I DON'T WANNA WORK!"Yaya complained, pouting and writhing on the floor.

"Yaya, you know it is the job of a guardian." Tadase pointed out, trying to calm the bab-I mean- distressed girl.

"B-but, there's so much work!" She continued to whine.

"Man, I guess I can't relax anywhere." Came a voice from the entrance of the royal garden

"Sora-nee~!" Yaya glomped (yes glomped) Sora and clinged to her for dear life.

"Wha- Yaya! What are you doing!" Sora asked, trying to shake her off.

"Neh, Sora-nee? Isn't it that you're going on a date with Andrew?" She asked innocently.

"Ih" Sora trembled. "Ih?" Yaya echoed blissfully "It's NOT LIKE THAT!" Sora's yell was heard from outside the greenhouse.

"Go-gomen.." Yaya trembled.

Sora sighed heavily and massaged her temples. "Sorry Yaya, it's just everyone's saying the same thing...I need to sit down.." she said, taking a seat next to Amu.

"Would you like some tea? I heard this particular tea calms the nerves." Nadeshiko calmly asked, holding a porcelain tea pot.

"Ah, please." She replied. As Nadeshiko poured the tea, Amu popped a question to Sora.

"So, when did you start dating Andrew-kun?" Amu resting her chin on the back of her hands.

Sora grimaced, "I-it's not like that.." Amu giggled, "You're saying that a lot, huh? Wha, but you're so lucky! Going on a date." Sora choked on her tea, "I'm not that lucky..." "No! I haven't been on one yet, I wish I could.. so you are lucky!"

**Sora's POV**

Amu never went on a date before? Wha.. But she is only Year 5... "Hey, why don't you go on a double date with me?" I asked. Amu froze.

_'Is it really that embarrassing?' _

"I-I don't know, and anyway, I don't have a boy friend." "How about Tadase?" I interrupted. She flushed a crimson red and Tadase just smiled at that, "If Amu is willing, then I don't mind :3" I grinned and stood up in triumph, "Alright then it's settled! We are going on a double date!"

"Make that triple date!" I looked over to Yaya who was hugging Kukai's arm with a smile. "Ah Yaya? Why am I being dragged into this..?" Yaya and I ignored him and I continued to grin.

"Alright then, this will be the ultimate date!" I realized that Nadeshiko doesn't have someone yet. "Ah, Nadeshiko? Will you be able to go with us on the ultimate date?" I asked. She smiled warmly, "Iie, I plan on having my dance recital on that day." "Ah, okay. So tomorrow at noon!" I yelled once again to the sky.

**3****rd**** POV and FF to Saturday!**

"Eh? You can't come?" Sora yelled into her cell phone. "Gomen, but I have to talk care of the house and my brother while my parents are away." Yaya explained. "Ah, okay, bye." Sora closed her phone shut until a vibration rumbled in her palm.

"Hello?" "Ah, Sora-nee! Gomen, but we are going on an outing today. Gomen." "Eh? Not you too Amu!" "Gomen..." "Alright, it's fine. See you later. And have fun on that trip!" "Haha! Alright byee" And with that another phone call has ended. Until...

"Kukai? Ah, naturally you won't come anyway." "Sumimasen, I have soccer practice!" "Yeah yeah I heard it all before. So then, good luck with practice and have fun, 'kay?" "Always, ha! Bye" "Bye."

Sora sighed to herself and looked over to Andrew. He wore his glasses today, and he wore a black shirt with blue streaks with white pants and black shoes. (I suck at descriptions gomen T_T)

"I guess, no one will come." Sora laughed uneasily. Andrew smiled, "Well, anyway, let's just move on to the arcade. We'll play some games to pass the time. Sora grinned, "Sure, let's go!"

The two rushed off to the escalator, unaware of the danger that lurks in the shadows.

* * *

Sora: Eh? What kind of cliffhanger is that?  
Kat: *sighs in a corner* I know....but! Yeah, I used Japanese words in it Hehe. I guess to put in that japanese vibe? Yeah I dunno. By the way, just in case you guys don't know japanese well,

Sumimasen and gomen=Sorry (if I'm wrong correct me in a review or PM)  
Iie=No

My simple request is that you guys give me 3 more reviews :3 I hope you guys pull through and if I don't give anything when it's due, PM me please! :3 Even with harsh words okay? :D By the way, you'll learn a lot more about Andrew when the next chappie comes :D


	6. Messing Up?

**Hey Everyone!~ **Sorry it took longer than expected! I told a friend of mine that I might put it on hold for a while but she sounded disappointed. So I felt bad and decided to continue it :) Although the first draft sucked like hell :( So yeah this is the final product! Sorry it took forever! **Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

Sora's POV

I hummed to myself as we walked around the mall in search of the arcade. I had a smile on my face and a spring to my step. _  
'I'm glad I'm with Andrew today. Just wanted him to forget everything and have fun'  
_

I looked to Andrew. He seemed to be enjoying our get together. The weather has gotten cooler, tossing in a breeze or two. I took a deep breath and exhaled, a smile forming on my face.

Yeah, the weather is just awesome.

"What's up?" Andrew's voice resounding in my head.  
"Eh?" I replied, my arms resting by my sides.  
"I was walking when I realized you weren't next to me anymore." Andrew smiled.  
"When I looked back you were just standing there with your eyes closed." He continued.  
"Oh really? Oh my god, I must have looked like an idiot." I laughed. "Nah, more like a retard." He replied. "Hey!" I slapped his arm. "Ouch so painful." He mocked. I laughed and we continued on.

_**Back at Home**_

**Criselle's POV**

A worried and bored sigh escaped from my lips. What can I do? I sat on the edge of Sora-chi's study table, kicking my legs back and forth. Sora-chi's with Andrew and I'm all alone in this house. I pouted. "AGH! What to do?" I writhed. The door flung open with a bang and a voice startled me. "SORA-NEE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I looked up to the intruder and found out it was Sora-chan! "Sora-chan!" I yelled. I grabbed onto her face, hugging her nose. "I thought you were with Andrew!" I snuggled. I looked into her eyes and they wore an expression I wasn't expecting at all. Fear.

"Wha-Wha-SPIDER!" She yelled. She swatted me off her face and onto her bed. I was still recovering from the impact. "DIE SPAWN OF SATAN!" She yelled. I looked up to see a rolled up magazine making its way to me. "AHHHH!" I flew as far away as I can, missing the hit. "S-Sora! Wha-what are you doing?" I yelled. "AH! MUTANT SPIDER!" She replied, flinging the magazine to my direction. I panicked and got myself smacked by a magazine.

I fell to the floor, the magazine on top of me. I groaned, _'That actually hurt_'. I laid there thinking what the heck is wrong with Sora.  
"D-did I kill it?" I heard as the magazine lifted off of me for just a bit. I rose to the air and yelled from the top of my lungs,"Why are you trying to kill me?" I swooped to her face, still miffed, "What's wrong with you, Sora? This isn't like you!" I yelled, worried.

She grabbed me with both hands. "Gak! H-hey! Sora! What the? Let go of me!" I writhed. She held me close to her face and I got a good look at her. I exhaled as soon as I saw her eyes.

Violet.

"Y-you're not Sora." I whispered. "H-How can you talk?" She whispered. I writhed some more and got out of her grasp.  
I floated in the air and said to her, "I'm Criselle. I'm a Shugo Chara. A being that is born from a dream. I'm here to help Sora achieve that dream."

I tilted my head, "And who are you? You look so much like Sora." "Ah, I'm Amaya, Sora's younger twin." She replied, bowing slightly. I grinned, "I thought I was alone by myself. I'm glad you're here Amaya!" She grinned, "Thanks! Same here. So do you know where Sora-nee is?" I smiled, "Ah, she's at the mall with Andrew. They plan on watching a movie together. At least, that's what she told me."

I watched her as a wicked grin grew on her face. "Criselle-chan?" "Mm?" "Wanna go to the mall?" She asked, the wicked grin never moving. "A-ah sure." I said nervous. "Alright! C'mon!" She grabbed onto me and pulled me with her to the mall.

Dear Kami(1), please let me live!

**Sora's POV**

We made it to the arcade, and played a bit of every game. I beat Andrew at air hockey, the drumming game, and one shooting game. He won the basketball game, a shooting game, and the guitar game. We played one last gaming station that would determine the winner; Dance Dance Revolution.

I grinned as soon as I saw it. I turned to Andrew with the same wicked grin, which in turn, freaked him out, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I laughed, "Let's play this one! Let's see if I can kick your sorry behind." He smirked, "We'll see about that. Please know that I have one of these at home." I stared at him. "You PLAY this at home?" He blushed, "N-not much, when I need exercise or when it's raining." "Pfft, EXCUSES." I replied.

He glared at me and I simply smiled. "It's okay anyway, I have this at home too." He stared as I inserted the right amount for two players. He picked the robot character while I took the baby character. "You're gonna fight me with THAT?" He asked, raising a brow. "You're gonna fight me with THAT?" I mocked. That shut him up.

We started off with a medium song, which was a bit challenging, considering we both are good at this. And the game station pads were harder to press than the home edition. I smirked when I saw my score. A good hundred thousand higher than Andrew's. I flashed a smile at him, while he simply pouted. "Don't get cocky, we still have two more rounds." He stated. I grinned and simply said, "No worries. But I should let you know." He scrolled through the songs, "Know what?" I smiled, "I predict the future." He looked up at me as if I was crazy, "How's that got to do with anything?" He picked the next song. Before it was about to start, I grinned, "I can see you getting beaten by me."

Arrows came down quickly and Andrew didn't seemed phased by my words. "Pfft, those are fighting words, I won't hold back." He replied. I just smirked as I hit some more notes. A crowd started to form around us and I was getting a bit more pumped. A freeze arrow came up and I was able to hit it, while Andrew wasn't so lucky. The dudes in the crowd groaned, making fun of Andrew. I laughed at Andrew, who threw me a death glare. I won that round and now the final round commenced.

The next set of arrows came like light. I was intelligently spamming and so was Andrew. Two freeze arrows popped up and I caught them. I looked to Andrew's screen and saw he caught them too. We glanced at each other and the crowd cheered. The arrows that followed gave me a hard time. I spammed intelligently but I think I spammed too much and lost my footing, when I started to fall to my left.

I grabbed onto Andrew's shoulder and his hand on my lower back, holding me up. I looked up at him, he looked at me. The crowd started whistling and I quickly withdrew from Andrew's arms. I blushed and he just rubbed the back of his head. I looked back at the screen and quickly did some arrows before the song ended. The dude crowd cheered and Andrew snapped back to the screen and gaped at the score. It was so close, but I won by a hundred points.

I grinned and turned to crowd and did a peace sign. They laughed but clapped anyway. "Peace Andrew!" I said, showing him my peace sign . He looked down with a smile. "Fine you win, I'll treat you some ice-cream." I jumped with joy and the crowd went aww. I blushed and pulled Andrew away from the charmed crowd.

"Haha! You gotta admit that I'm awesome." I said after we were a few meters away.

"What? That's not part of the deal!" He whined. I giggled, "Whatever Andrew." He smirked, "But yeah, I guess you're awesome. " 'I guess' ?" I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, "You're not that close to being truly awesome." I hit his arm, "Yeah yeah yeah, now let's get some Ice-cream, Mr. Gray!"

We went to Dairy Queen and ordered us some blizzards. "Name please?" the clerk asked. "Batman" Andrew said, before I could give my name. I gaped at him while the clerk smirked. "Okay please take a seat while you wait for your order." We headed to a table and took a seat. When he sat down I smacked his arm yet again. "What was that for?" "Aw, c'mon! You know it's funny." He stated. I glanced down, "Well, it WAS kind of funny." I admitted.

He smiled, "Good, so you could take the order." He leaned back in his seat."WHAT!" I whispered yelled.  
He looked at me confused, "Why what's wrong?"  
"Are you out of your mind? That's embarrassing!"  
"Just a little pay back with the DDR game." He smirked.  
I glared at him but pouted, "I see that someone's sour that they didn't win."  
He glared at me, "I'm not sour."  
"No no, you're a sore loser." I said.  
"I'm not sore, nor am I a loser!"

"White Truffle and Banana Split blizzard for Batman?" said the speakers.

We looked at each other and a smirk creeped up to his lips, "Well, I guess someone's gotta take it." "No way am I getting that." I spat, still mad. "Oooh, do I hear sourness? Or is that soreness?"

I stood up and glared at Andrew before walking up to the register. "Hello Batman, enjoy your blizzards." She mused. I laughed and thanked her, bottling up my anger. Other people on the tables stared while one person clapped at me. I bowed, taking in the applause. I heard him chuckle and I resumed to walk toward Andrew. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"You handled that pretty well." He mused, reaching for the Banana Split. "Yeah, I guess my patience is getting better." I muttered. He smiled and stood up. "Let's head to the gaming store." He said. I rolled my eyes, "Oh joy, the gaming store." He smirked and helped me up from the chair.

We were just outside the store when some guys approached us with smiles on their faces and paper and pencils in hand. I raised a brow until someone spoke up, "Hey, we saw you slay that dude in DDR. Lemme tell you that was awesome." His friends agreed. I smiled, "Thanks." "We wanted to see if you could come back again and accept some duels from other guys." He continued.

I looked at them, "Is that why you have paper and pencil?" pointing at the items. He nodded, "We have a pretty popular You Tube channel, and we planned to feature you. We wanted to know when you are free, and if people wanted to duel we could let you know." I raised my eyebrows, their eyes pleading at me. I looked to Andrew for help. He shrugged and just nodded. "Y-You know I'm not THAT good." I insisted. Their eyes continued to plead. "We haven't sent any new material to our channel actually, so we'd like it if we could feature you so that our viewers will have something new to watch." One guy spoke.

"Hmmm, I'll agree, under some conditions." I finally said. The nodded and looked at me, waiting for me to speak. "You shouldn't give anyone my number. You mustn't share my e-mail address, and don't tell them my real name." They nodded and scribbled on the paper. "So what should we call you then?" they asked. "Hmmm, Black Rabbit!" I declared. "Black rabbit?" They repeated. "Yeah, every time someone will duel me, I will wear a black hoodie with bunny ears." I said with a smile.

"Cool, guess that's been done. Let's just have a picture, to prove YouTube viewers that you are in Japan." He smiled. Andrew took the picture as soon as I flashed a smile with the dudes. "Thanks, see you again!" He said, handing me his YouTube channel name. "See ya." I replied.

**Amaya's POV**

We hurried around the mall and looked around for Sora-nee. Criselle floating just above me, said, "Are we going the right way?" "Yeah, the cinemas are just around this corner." I said turning. A quick bump to my head made me stagger back in pain. "I-itai.." I muttered. I looked down to the befallen person and immediately recognized him. Brown hair, slightly tanned skin.

"Jack's Chair?" I said in wonderment. He rubbed his head and looked up at me.

"Sora?" He whispered. He squinted his eyes at me. "Did you get purple contacts?"

"No, I'm Amaya. Sora's younger twin." I smiled, giving him my hand.

"Ah, I'm Souma Kukai. I just assumed you were Sora, since you have Criselle with you." He said taking it.

"You can see her?" I freaked. "We-Well, I just said you have Criselle with you, so you might as well assume I can see her." He stated with a sweat drop. "Ah…right. Sorry."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked. "I was going to the cinemas and thought I missed the person who was giving out free ice cream." He replied, looking from left to right.

I stared at him, "Um, I hate to break it to you, but the cinemas are the other way." He turned to look behind him. "Ah, it is? My bad." I laughed and walked with him to the cinemas. "Oh and by the way, do you know where Sora is?" He asked. "I heard she's at the cinema, so I was just heading there." He nodded, "I see, while we're here, wanna watch a movie?" I stared at him, "Sure, maybe we can run into Sora-nee!" "Yeah.." He replied.

**Kukai's POV**

I glanced some more at Sor- I mean- Amaya-san, and from behind she really looks like Sora-chan. Just the eyes… A swift bump to my shoulder made me realize I was far behind Amaya-san. I quickened the pace and she turned to me. "What movie do you want to see?" She asked, smiling. I looked to the choices and saw one that seemed to interest me. "How about Iron Man 2?" She asked. I looked to her, a smile on my face, "I was just thinking that." "Really? Wow, okay so let's watch Iron Man." I nodded, and lead the way to the ticket counter.

We got our tickets and checked the viewing time. "Well, it'll play in an hour, so let's do something in that time." I said. "Wanna go to the arcade?" She asked, pointing the way. I shrugged, "Yeah okay." And so we moved on to the arcade.

**Sora's POV**

We reached the gaming store and saw some customers roaming inside. "Hey Andrew." I turned to the voice and saw a guy with dark brown hair and gold eyes. "Hey Tomio." Andrew waved. I followed him to the counter and ponder about the little things in life.

"So aren't you gonna introduce me?" Tomio asked, resting his chin in his palm. "Ah, right, this is my friend and classmate, Asakura Sora." Andrew said. I nodded and smiled. "Sora, this is my friend and old schoolmate, Tomio." Tomio made a small wave, "Cool to meet'cha." "Same here." I replied. "So there really is nothing between you guys?" Tomio smirked.

Andrew and I blushed a light pink. "Wh-What are you talking about? There is nothing between us!" Tomio continued to smirk, "Yet, I saw you holding her on the DDR platform." Andrew's blush developed from a light pink to a deep red, "Y-You saw that?" "Saw it? I was there! And I even took a picture." He said, holding up his cell phone. "D-D-Delete it!" I blurted out. "Nah, I'd like to hold this against Andrew" He said evilly.

Andrew coughed, the blush starting to fade, "Anyway, do you have Animal Crossing: City Folk?" Tomio grinned, "I've been waiting for this moment! **You**, finally, playing AC!" "You play AC too?" I asked, surprised. He nodded, "Yeah, I was bugging this guy over here" He pointed to Andrew, "to finally play AC with me!" "Do you have a friend code already?" I asked.

"Yeah, wanna trade friend codes?"  
"Yeah!" I grinned. So we exchanged friend codes and Andrew finally held his purchased game.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya." Andrew waved. "Bye Andrew!" Tomio called. I waved goodbye and we headed to the cinema. "You get your friend code tonight okay? So we can all go to your town or something" I laughed. "Yeah, alright." He said annoyed.

**Amaya's POV**

Kukai and I were playing some air hockey and I was one point behind him. "I want a tie at least!" I yelled, passing the disc. "Not gonna let that happen!" Kukai replied, the disc almost falling into my goal. I hit it once more, only to get it back and into my goal. "Yay!" Kukai cheered. "I'll get you next time." I said, sitting down on a bench.

"Maybe that time will come when I'm already at a retirement home." He smirked. "Hey!" I smacked his arm. "Just kidding, just kidding." He said, defending himself. I giggled. "So tell me about yourself." He said. I tilted my head to the side, thinking. "Well, I'm Asakura Amaya. I'm 14 years old…I like reading and playing computer. I hate bugs, and mean people. My mom and dad are on a business trip and so my sister takes care of me. And I belong to the Year 5 Moon class." I said. I turned to Kukai, "And how about you? Tell me about yourself."

Kukai turned away and smiled, "Well, I'm Souma Kukai. I'm 14 years old, I love soccer and friends. I hate mean people too and studying. I have 5 older brothers, so I'm the youngest among them. I belong to the Year 6 Star class." He turned to me, "Why are you Year 5 when you're the twin of Sora?"

I looked down, "Erm, my sister was supposed to also be in Year 5 but she skipped that grade."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…" I looked down. "I guess I'm just really stupid uhuuu." I said depressed.  
"No! Seriously, you're smart it's just that you're sister is smarter." He said slowly.

"You know that didn't really help?" I remarked. "I know." He said depressed like me. I laughed and nudged him. "Hey, no worries. Anyway, let's check if we can go in the cinema now." He turned to me and nodded. He followed close by as we headed to the cinema.

**Andrew's POV**

Everything's going well. I haven't gone out with anyone for a while now. Especially since my parents are working tons. We were at the food court, buying some popcorn and drinks. We ordered one large cheese popcorn to share and two sprites. We were just waiting around for our order when I started up a conversation. "So are you enjoying our little outing?" I asked.

She nodded, still leaning on the counter, "Yeah, it's really fun. Amaya never has the mood to go out, so we only go out like this on occasions." "Amaya? Is she like your sister?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah, my twin actually. She really is a good sister." "My sister was the same." I replied softly. "Your sister?" I heard her say. "Your order sir?" the clerk said. "Ah, thanks." I said, grabbing the food. "Let's go?" I ask. She nodded and followed me to the cinema. We handed our tickets and searched for our seats. Once we found them, Andrew took the seat left to me.

"So tell me about your sister." She said, looking to my face. I sighed deeply and leaned against the chair. "It happened when we were younger…"

_**Flashback**_

_The wind was blowing and the trees rustled under its mercy. We were in the local park and it was pretty quiet. There wasn't a lot of people when we got there._

_Which made it a lot more enjoyable.  
_

"_Andrew! There's a lot of flowers today!" she called to me, her brown hair swaying to the wind. She grinned at me and ran off to the patch with flowers._

"_Don't go too far okay Lizzy!" I called after her. _

_"Yes!" She cheered. I smiled to myself and sat on a nearby bench. The spring breeze was wonderful; the sound of the leaves rustling and the fragrance of the flowers filled my head. '__**I'm getting sleepy' **__I thought to myself, as I dozed off on the park bench._

"_**ANDREW!"**_

_I jolted forward; It had gotten quite dark now. I looked to see my sister held over some guy's shoulder. __**"Andrew! Help me!" **__She cried through her tears._

"_Lizzy!" I yelled and ran forward. A sharp pain at the back of my head stopped me. __**'No…'**__I thought as I fell to my knees. _

_As I lied there, I could see my sister crying and pounding her fists on her kidnapper's back. **"**__**Andrew, get up!"**__ I groaned and tried to move but couldn't. _

_"Let's go?" The man who hit me said, holding the crowbar. "Yeah, see you later punk!" the guy said to me. __**'Damn it move…MOVE!'**_ _I thought to _

_myself, only moving an arm forward. "__**Andrew! Help me! Get up! Hurry! Andrew! ANDREW!" **__Her voice getting fainter and fainter, as I lose _

_consciousness._

_I woke up again to be in a hospital bed with my parents surrounding me. "Mom! Dad! Where's Lizzy?" I yelled, sitting up. They stood silent, with worry and sadness in their eyes. I clenched my teeth, tears welling up in my eyes. "Why couldn't I…" A gentle hand rested on my shoulder as I looked up to see my mother smiling down at me. There were tears flowing down her face too. "We…found this…a few feet away from you.." she said as she placed it in my hand. I looked down to see a pink elastic with white flower ornaments. _

_"This is Lizzy's…" I started off. My mother held me as she wept for her lost child._

_ I wept for my weakness._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Her real name is Elizabeth though. We tried looking for her but she didn't turn up. So that' how it is..It's been like this for three years" I finished. I turned to Sora and found her looking at me with sad eyes. "S-sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She said, wiping a stray tear. "Hey, don't worry. I have faith that she's fine." I smiled sadly. She nodded slowly and we started to see the trailers beginning.

**Kukai's POV**

We entered the cinema after getting us some food and drinks and sat down at our chairs. "I'm so excited !" Amaya squealed. I grinned, "So am I." Amaya smiled at me and turned to the screen. She patted my hand and pointed somewhere to the rows in front of us. "H-Hey! Is that Sora-nee?" I quickly directed my eyes to where she pointed, and sure enough, there sat Sora chatting away with Andrew.

"Wow, so they _**are**_ in the same cinema as us. LUCKY!" Amaya grinned. "Yeah…" I said slowly. I was stood up and was about to head to them when the lights started to dim. "Hey Kukai! Sit down the movie's about to start!" Amaya grabbed hold of me and pulled me down to my chair. "A-Alright." The movie started but I couldn't focus on the movie so much. I kept my eyes to Andrew and Sora.

_**After the Movie!**_

**Kukai's POV**

Ugh, that was a bad movie experience. No wait scratch that- That was THE most HORRIBLE thing I have ever done in a cinema. Amaya and I were the first ones to leave. Thank Kami.

As we were walking further away from the cinema, I grimaced.

_'I yelled twice and threw tons of popcorn toward Andrew and Sora…'  
"_Kukai?"  
I sighed. '_We almost got thrown out of the movie!'_  
"Kukai?"  
I furrowed my brows in anger, _'But Andrew keeps making some moves with her!'_  
"KUKAI!"  
I ruffled my hair in frustration, "But I can't believe I did that!"  
"KUKAI!" Amaya yelled gripping my shoulders.

I stared into her eyes as she examined me over. "Dude, are you alright?" She asked, her grip loosening. "I-I'm fine." I reassured her. Criselle was sitting on Amaya's shoulder when she saw something behind me. "Ah! Amaya, there's Sora!" Criselle pointed. Amaya leaned to her right and smiled, "Hey Sora!" She yelled.

My eyes widened, '_Sora? Crap oh no!'_ "Ah? Amaya-chan!" I heard from behind me. I watched as Amaya hugged her sister Sora as I watched from behind them. Sora turned to Andrew and held Amaya's hand, "Andrew, this is my sister I told you about, Amaya. Amaya, this is Andrew, a good friend of mine." Amaya and Andrew started talking to each other when Sora noticed me.

"KUKAI?" She exclaimed. I flinched, and she came over to me. "Why are you here? I thought you had soccer practice?" She asked. "M-My soccer practice was postponed." I lied.

"Really?" She said with a raised brow. She got out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
I watched her as she waited for them to pick up.

"Ah! Hello? Ryo-sensei? Sorry to disturb you.." She said. "C-COACH?" I exclaimed. She ignored me, "Did you happen to have a soccer practice today? Mhmm…Oh I see…thanks Ryo-sensei! Bye.." She flipped it closed and she glared at me.

_'I'm in deep trouble..'_ She glowered at me, "You lied to me?" I started to panic, "N-No!" "Then why did you tell me you had soccer practice?" She retorted. I flinched, "Th-that is…" She sighed, "If you didn't want to go with me you should have said so.." I stared at her with guilt. "I-It's not…" "Amaya, let's go.." She walked off with her hair swaying behind her. "R-right.." Amaya looked at me with regret and trotted behind Sora. Criselle gave me one last look and floated away.

"Nice one." Andrew remarked. I ran off and never looked back.

**FF to Kukai's House**

**Still Kukai's POV**

I lied in bed, thinking about how Sora looked at me. I stared up at the ceiling, guilt eating me away. I smacked myself in the face. "Crap.." "Kukai? You alright?" A small voice called. I lifted my hand to see Daichi floating above me with a worried expression. I sat up and gave him a thumbs up, "I'm fine, no worries." He still held a frown but left and went to his egg. I sighed and lied back down. I closed my eyes and covered my eyes with both my arms.

"I really messed up.." I whispered as I felt sleep take me over.

* * *

Hey! Wow I had to pull this out of my ... brain. P: Thank you for reading! BTW Kami=god. There's another translation but I'd like to stick with this one :) Please review! The **more reviews**, the** happier** I am. The **happier** I am, the **quicker** the next chapter will come :D

Note: Let's make it **5** reviews shall we? :3


	7. ReConnecting

**Sora's POV**

_Why does it have to be so awkward?_ I sighed.

_I want to talk to him about this, but I don't think it's a good time now._ I chewed the end of my pencil and glared at the History lesson.  
It's been three days since we last talked. It was really difficult actually; walking past him, staring at his back all the time, but we haven't seen each other at the guardian meetings.

_I guess he really is trying to avoid me._ Everyone's asking me if I've seen him but I haven't.

I really haven't. Not since that day.

Amaya and Criselle are asking me why I haven't talked to him and I keep telling them it's not my fault.

_**Right?**_

I didn't want to talk to him but I want to.  
Gah, I'm messing with my head. Either I torture myself with more thoughts of him or pay attention with this History lesson.

Either one didn't sound pleasing.

I sighed some more. "Something wrong, Sora-san?" asked my teacher, Nikaidou-sensei. "Ah, no nothing sir! Don't worry about it." I replied hastily.  
He nodded and continued on with his lesson. I gave a sigh of relief. I'm sighing a lot aren't I? I looked over to my right, three chairs down to see Andrew focusing on his notes. _'It's been also 5 days since the incident. We've been talking still but not as much as before.'_ I looked back in front of the class and smiled,'_ At least no one has pestered me about it since then!' _I started to think about what to do with Kukai when I suddenly heard a whisper on my right.

"_Psst! Sora-san!"_ I glanced to my right to see a blonde haired girl hiding her face with her textbook.  
I glanced from the board to her and propped my textbook up and followed her example. _"What?"  
_She smiled and whispered, _"How was your date with Andrew?"_

I almost screamed out but I bit my tongue. I glanced at the teacher and glared at her. _"It wasn't a date."_ I hissed.  
She only shrugged and straightened up from the book. "Seemed like it to me." I raised a brow, "What do you mean by tha-"  
My eyes widened and my heart started pumping. "You were there?" I half whispered half said. She ignored me and just smiled wistfully the whole while. I frowned and tried to focus on what Nikaidou-sensei was saying about socialism or something.

_"Psst!" _I glared to my right again to see her hiding behind the textbook. _"My name is Natsumi" _she said with a grin. _"I'm Sora"_ I replied. She chuckled,_ "I know. Everyone knows Sora-san!" _ I chuckled. _"Could you lend me your notes after class?"_ She pleaded. I'm _pretty_ sure that it was sincere.  
"_Um sure! But give me your number so I can contact you"_ I replied quickly. She nodded and scribbled on her mangled notebook. She ripped out the page and gave it to me.

I smiled and scribbled down my number on the excess paper and gave it back to her. She grinned and turned back to Nikaidou-sensei.  
"Natsumi-san! Please tell me about the lesson." She froze and skimmed through her notes slowly but franticly. "E-eh ano, Nikaidou-sensei? Gomen."  
She shyly said. "Agh, if only you were paying more attention to the lesson, you'd know what we're talking about." He said with a huff. I snickered.

"But Sora-san was distracting me, Nikaidou-sensei!" She accused me. "EH!" I yelled out. Nikaidou-sensei's face hardened, "Sora-san! I expect more from you since you are part of the guardians." I groaned, "Hai hai…"

I glanced to Natsumi and saw her eye twinkle with mischief. She held up a victory sign and I just glared but the sound of something tapping on my desk caught my attention. I looked in front of me and saw Kukai holding an envelope behind his back. "**Read it**" was written on the front of it. I took it from him and slowly opened the envelope and gingerly took out the letter from within.

_**Sora-san,**_

_** I didn't go with you because I wanted to surprise you there in the mall. I'm sorry for not telling you, but it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it? (: I understand you're still a little upset about it but I wanted to make it up to you and I hate this silence. Don't you? Well, I have a soccer match after school and I was wondering if you would like to come and watch? It's at 5 pm and I hope to see you there. It's all up to you!**_

_** -Kukai**_

I smiled softly at the letter and I felt a little better and silly. _It was all a little misunderstanding! I can't believe I was so stupid and jumped to conclusions. I'll have to talk to him now._ As if luck walked by, the bell rang, signaling recess. I smiled and grabbed my bento and heard a shifting in front of me. I looked up and locked eyes with his green ones. I instantly put a frown and stared at him. "W-well?" He said, with a small crooked smile. I stared at him some more with my poker face. We stayed like this for a few more seconds then I sighed, "Agh, today? I dunno Souma-san.." I teased not looking his way. "Awww, don't be like that Sora-san! And what's with the formality?" He said grabbing onto my desk. I smirked and giggled, "I'll have to get back to you on that one." He stared with a pout but quickly sat up, "Well, better than a no I guess." I smiled and opened my lunchbox.

I got out the third and fourth box that was on top and placed it in front of him. I pulled out the extra pair of chopsticks from my bento and slapped it on top of the bento in front of me. He stared at the lunch in front of him, "Wha-what's this?" I stared down at my chicken nuggets, heat rising up my face. "I-I wanted to apologize also, so I made lunch for you.." I looked up slightly to meet his eyes, "Is it okay?" He broke from his trance and picked up the chopsticks and took a bite out of the nuggets. "It's good." He said with a grin. "Really? Ah, that's good." I smiled in relief. "B-but it doesn't mean anything okay. I wanted to apologize and I wanted you to stop stealing my food. Okay? That's it." I said with a huff. He chuckled and said, "I know."

We silently ate our lunches for a few minutes when I heard Kukai-kun say my name. "Sora." I looked at him and saw he was pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Andrew-san creeping up behind me. "Aw, man! And I almost had her!" Andrew-san whined. "Is there something you want Andrew-san?" I curiously asked. "I was wondering if you want to go with me on Sunday morning." he grinned. I raised a brow, "Like a date?" He shrugged, "If you want to call it that, then yeah, like a date." I giggled, "I'm sorry to say but Sunday is Family Day for me." He raised a brow, "What do you mean? You don't have your family."

A pain in my chest emerged but I tried my best to keep it down. I smiled gently and said, "Eh, I don't know if you remember, but I still have a family." "Yeah, but you only have Amaya-san at home and your parents are going around willy nilly. I don't know how you call that a family." I snapped and I glared at him, "I do. They may not act as the kind of family you'd expect but I will always dedicate that day to my family. Please respect that."

It took me about 5 seconds to realize that I had raised my voice a little too loud and that everyone heard me. I glanced to both sides and sighed. I stood up and walked up to him and stopped right in front of him. "Look, I really would've loved to go with you but saying that was insensitive." A couple more seconds of deafening silence and the atmosphere felt like it was going to fall on top of me, "We'll talk later, I need some space." I muttered and walked slowly away. At first I took my time but each step slowly started to kill me so once I got to the door, I sprinted off to my right.

**Kukai's POV**

Just when things seemed great, Andrew came over and had to ruin it. I don't know if anyone saw it but I saw her eyes water up. I grit my teeth and rushed after her, "Sora-san!"

**Andrew's POV**

I watched both of them run off and I could feel the cold stares around me. I didn't know what to do next. Either sit down or follow them out.  
_Sit down and get stared down by the class or follow them and get talked about by the class and soon it'll spread throughout the school. Great.  
_I decided to go back to my seat. I headed back to it when I felt someone grip my collar and stop me on my tracks. "Okay, what did you say?" Natsumi's voice boomed. Everyone's tense; including the passerbys. "Well? We haven't got all day!" She continued, shaking me a little. She may seem tough but her strength was wavering. She kept on shaking and was weak in the knees. I refused to speak. She grinded her teeth and shoved me to the floor,

"What's the matter with you? After that date of yours you were all chummy. Whatever you said, it must've been the rudest thing any girl has ever heard."

**Sora's POV**

I ran farther and farther away from the West Wing. My sides are already hurting and I'm becoming lightheaded. I slow down and rest my hands on my knees. After I caught my breath, I looked around to see where I am. I'm now on the right side of the soccer field. I looked behind me to see the distance I took to have come this far. I sighed and took a seat on a patch of grass.

I shivered slightly as the cold breeze swept over the field. I sniffled, tears welling up in my eyes. "No, not here Sora, not here." I muttered as I wiped them away. I sighed, "You're too good for that." I looked out onto the soccer field and smiled to myself. '_This is where Kukai picked me up to become a guardian.'_ I continued to stare as my mind wondered off to that day.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_People were already going home and the sun was setting, yet I was standing in the center of the soccer field alone waiting for Kukai. I looked around me for any sign of him but didn't see him anywhere. I sighed and sat down at the edge of the soccer field. I dropped my bag beside me and slumped down on the ground. After what seemed like 5 minutes, I felt unruly. I got up and walked around the soccer field a couple of times before he finally showed up. _

"_Hey! Did I make you wait?" He asked.  
"Yeah, actually." I replied as soon as he came up to me.  
_"_Gomen, anyway, we should go now." He said, grabbing my wrist.  
__"Ah, wait." I said, pulling him back.  
__"What's wrong?" His face full of concern.  
__"Well, I've been walking around the soccer field for quite a while now non-stop, so can we sit down for a bit?" I shyly asked. He stared at me and laughed out loud, "Sure sure, man you're funny Sora-san."_

_He sat down and patted the ground next to him.  
" 'Sora-san'? Where'd all the formality come from?" I grinned as I sat down next to him. He looked at me with questioning eyes.  
"You would call me just Sora as if we were close friends." I continued, giggling at his 'Oh right' face. "Well, I dragged you out here on your first day so I felt bad." He said.  
"Don't be." I said. "You've given me an eventful day so it's fine." I grinned.  
_

_We just sat there in silence until Kukai starts bursting in laughter. "What is it?" I laughed uneasily.  
"Nah, I was just remembering something." He said. I raised a brow, "What was it about?" He just shook his head, "I'll tell you soon." I huffed, "When is this soon?" He grinned and rested a hand on top of my head, "When we sit back here again, I'll probably tell you."  
__I__ smiled and sarcastically said,"____Like that's gonna happen anytime soon." _He just laughed and picked me up and dragged me off to the Royal Garden.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I came back to reality with tears streaking down my face. I sobbed softly and hid my face, "_I'm here now, but where are you?" _ I whispered. "I'm right in front of you if only you would just look at me." Someone muttered exasperated. I looked to see him standing over me, his eyes flash their bright green; he looked pretty miffed at me but his face softened as some more tears spill. I quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and cover my eyes with the base of my palm. "Don't look at me, Kukai. I'm a mess." I laughed, my voice still croaky. I breathed in deeply, trying to stop myself from sobbing but it deemed to be futile when he rested a hand on my shoulder. Tears dripped down steadily on my plaid red skirt. We were like that for a more seconds before I gave out a really deep sigh. I removed my hands from over my hands and rested them on my skirt, taking another big sigh. "Okay, let's go." I said, quickly getting up and walking towards the building. "H-Hey wait!" Kukai yelled, grabbing hold of my wrist.

He turned me around and stared at me, "Are you sure you really want to go back now? We can go back later if you wa-" "No no, I'm okay." I plainly said. Kukai gave me a look, "Really?" "Y-yeah." I said softly. "Nope! I'm not convinced." He stated and dragged me back to the side of the field.

**Kukai's POV  
**  
I really don't know what to do now. I want to help so badly but I don't know what I can do. I stare at her as she sat down next to me. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried. I reach out to her but hesitate. _'Is it really a good time to hold her? What if she won't let me?' _I stare at her some more and I swore I could see tears running down her chin. I reached a little further but hesitated, bringing my hand behind my head. _'Dammit, c'mon! She's just on your right! MAKE IT HAPPEN!'_ I shut my eyes and grabbed her right shoulder and pulled her close. She stayed quiet and I looked to my left. _"Just let it out, Sora-san. It's fine, no one can see you."_ I whispered. I jumped when I felt her move around. I shuddered when I felt her hands snake around my waist and her face buried in my side. _"__**Sorry, but I'm going to cry a little more, is that okay?" **_her voice muffled from my uniform. I smiled, "Didn't I say that already?" I felt her grin and my side getting a little moist.

After a few minutes she sat up and wiped her face. "Yeah, I'm done." She said. I laughed, "Already? I was thinking we'd skip classes 'cause you were so sad." She playfully punched me, "I'm not that sensitive, okay?" I chuckled, "Yeah yeah." Silence returned and I continued, "Well, it's around 10 minutes before time. What do you want to do?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side and hummed as if thinking. "Well, you can finally tell me what you were thinking about then." She said, smiling.

I raised a brow. I sighed and smiled, "How long ago was that? Weeks-" "Around a month, I believe." She interrupted. I stared at her, stunned and chuckled, "I think I said, I _probably_ will tell you, so we'll see, I dunno, not yet." "Aw! Mean!" She whined, punching me. I grinned and raised my head to the bell. "I turned to her and saw that look in her eye. "I'm going back with you there, so no worry."

FF to Homeroom

Sora's POV

Well, Kukai and I are on okay terms again. I'm glad we are, I really hate silence. Although it was embarrassing, but I held his hand when I noticed some people staring at me. But I dunno, I think that fed the fire instead of extinguish it. I didn't talk to Andrew after what happened at recess. I'm still a little sour about that, but I don't want to focus on that. I got my things and buckled my bag and stood next to Kukai.

"Well? Shall we?" I said, shifting my weight from one leg to another.  
"Yep, let's go?" He said, getting his stuff.

* * *

Hi everyone! :) **I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD**

**YES I AM! **I realized that I really haven't updated **AT ALL** since then so I looked through my files and turns out I was done with this chapter ^^;

I love you guys who still support me and all. I'll try to upload the new chapter as soon as possible! Hopefully by tomorrow. Love you guys

Ciao!


End file.
